Controlling Destiny
by Avenger Uchiha
Summary: The dragons get a second chance at life, but many don't even realize who they were before until tragedy decides to strike the world again. Subaru and Seishirou hope to have a second chance at love...but will destiny keep them apart?
1. Prologue

This fic is going to be a little different from other fics in how it is presented. Just hang in there and let the story unfold for you I'll be posting all adult content chapters in a specific place. You can chose to either read the fic here or read it there. As long as you review or comment in one place it doesn't matter. Whichever way is easiest for you

The other place this story will be posted is listed in my profile.

Onto the details of the story:

Characters involved: Almost all of the dragons

Pairings: Kamui X Subaru, Seishirou X Subaru, And a few surprises

This story takes place 25 years after the anime.

This prologue is short but it should give you a small taste of what this fic is going to be about. Hope you enjoy it

Prologue:

Year: 2006

Subaru stood calmly at the top of the Tokyo Tower. He was enjoying the view of the city below him and was thinking, not for the first time, of how much time Seishirou probably spent up there. Subaru closed his eyes and just let the cool breeze of the night blow his black bangs and the tails of his black trench coat. He would have blended into the night sky if it weren't for his pale skin and the red glow of his cigarette. He barely ever smoked anymore, but it was not an easy habit to break. Sometimes he just lit the cigarette just to hold it in his hand, much like he had done tonight. It was almost part of a routine to just light it and he didn't even give it much thought. Sometimes he forgot he even had it until it was almost completely gone.

It was just past midnight and he had been up there an hour, just enjoying the warm night air. He wondered what the rest of the dragons that had survived the year 1999 were up to. He hadn't seen many of them in several years. He knew that most of them had gone their separate ways after all was done. He hoped that they were all well. Since he had become Sakurazukamori he had tried to keep his distance, not wanting them to ever be caught as a target. He hated the title more then anything, but he also cherished it in a way. It was the last thing that Seishirou had given him and although it was not a gift one would truly appreciate, Subaru liked knowing that he was a little closer to Seishirou because of it.

Because he had killed Seishirou, he had inherited the title that Seishirou once held. Being the Sakurazukamori meant doing things that Subaru wasn't always comfortable with. Very rarely did he really kill someone, but the knowledge that he was an assassin did not fare very well with many people and he was always the target of other assassins. He tried to push all these kinds of thoughts from his mind as he opened his eyes and started to head back down to the ground. He had his own duties as an onmyouji to maintain as well. He was still head of the Sumeragi household, no matter what other titles he held. He was going to be late for once such appointment if he didn't hurry.

He thought back to the other dragons again. The only one he kept any contact with, was surprisingly enough, Fuuma. He found a kind of support in the younger man, and knew that he probably held as much angst and misery in his heart as Subaru did. He had also lost a sister and a friend. Subaru also felt they had a bond in that they had both cared for Kamui deeply. Subaru had not let the boy ever find out, but he had etched his way into a tiny crevice of Subaru's heart. It was a strange kind of support group that Fuuma and him had formed, but it had done them well to keep from being kept down by the lonliness inside of them. It was hard to believe that it had already been 7 years since Kamui had saved the world.

As soon as Subaru reached the ground he knew that something wasn't right. He tried to sense where they were all hiding but they too were strong assassins and he couldn't place all of them. He stood perfectly still, waiting for them to make their first move. When it came it was quick and Subaru barely had enough time to dodge the chi force that was thrown at him. He pulled out his ofuda and did his best to take out some of the hidden attackers, but he wasn't fast enough to keep up with them all. He created a protective shield around himself but their combined efforts broke it within seconds. He managed to take out a few of them with the same hand through the chest technique that Seishirou had known so well. As several of the members of the clan fell, the anger of the others was fueled and they attacked with greater force.

Subaru did his best to hold on as long as he could, but he was great outnumbered and having not expected the attack, greatly unprepared. As his life was ending he ignored the pain that was spreading through his body from various wounds, knowing that it would all be gone soon. He smiled a little and said a little prayer as he looked up at the heavens briefly before closing his eyes and letting his body collapse to the ground. He prayed that his death would reunite him with the ones he loved and had lost. He hoped that he might have a second chance to be with them all again.

Year: 2014

Shin was half hidden behind his mother's legs, his tiny hands gripping her pants tightly as he peeked around at his soon-to-be teacher. His parents were discussing things in terms that any normal eight year old wouldn't understand...this eight year old just decided to not listen. He knew perfectly well what was going on and that this school was one for those that had the gift of magic in their veins. He was a sharp boy but he chose to not let his parents realize that his mind was a lot older then the body that housed it. At least in his opinion he was smarter then the average eight year old, not to be stuck up about it. He just knew he was different, and his parents knew this to an extent, which was why he was being brought to this special school.

He didn't like the idea of being away from his parents, and his parents didn't like the fact that they had had to move to New York City just to find a place where they felt Shin would be able to learn how to control his abilities. He had already worried them several times when he talked to the 'ghosts' in their new house. Neither parent had any magic that they knew of so they couldn't imagine how he had been so lucky. They didn't consider it a gift of any kind however. They had wanted just a normal little boy, what they got was more then either of them was ready for. They loved Shin more then anything, but they couldn't handle the fact that he could 'see dead people' much like that boy from the movie that came out about a decade before. At first they had feared that he was insane, and then they figured he just had a very vivid imagination. They no longer thought either of these things since the older he got the more power he seemed to possess and it began to take shape into something much more dangerous. They knew they had to do something, even if it meant moving into the city to be close to the school.

They were discussing costs and curriculum with the teacher, neither of which Shin had any interest in hearing about. He knew very little about the school, only what his parents had told him. He knew that it was for magic users of all ages and types, but that was about the extent of it. He would have to do a little information gathering on his own, and if there were spirits in the building he knew he wouldn't even have to put in much of a physical search. He could just ask them about it.

Shin's green eyes turned away from looking up at the teacher to glance around at the school that would soon be his new place of play and learning. He tucked himself in closer to his mother's knees as some older children came around the corner. He was a smart boy, but painfully shy around people he was not familiar with, especially those with strong magical auras. There were two boys and they were laughing about something and Shin felt strong magic being emitted from them. One of the students had such a strong aura that it made him tremble. He could feel it moving around him as if it was a living thing. He had always been much atoned to the magical forces of other people and it helped him to determine their strength. It was one of the skills that this school was supposed to improve upon. He turned his face away, hiding it just as the two boys looked his way. Their magic was strong and strangely familiar to him and it was scary.

His mother took his hand and led him into the classroom. He didn't dare cast another look at the boys. The door shut behind him and that was the last he thought about them as he was given a tour of his new surroundings.

On the other side of the door Shouta Rene had stopped and stared at the little boy until he had been ushered inside and the door had been closed behind him. A small smirk came to his lips as he let the remaining aura swirl around him. His friend called to him and he nodded, casting one last glance at the closed door before heading down the hallway. He whispered to the door as he passed, "its been a long time...Subaru-kun."


	2. Reunion

Chapter 1:

Year: 2024

Shin was seated on a wall that overlooked Central Park, waiting for his best friend to show up. As always Kaden was late and Shin was forced to wait alone until he decided to arrive. Shin figured Kaden had stayed in bed until the very last moment and then spent more time in the bathroom then was humanly necessary. It was what happened every time they made plans to meet. Shin wasn't really complaining this time though since the weather was actually fairly pleasant that day and he didn't mind sitting out in the sun.

The March air was cold and the breeze blew his jacket a little as he sat there. He was silently glad he had decided to put it on, despite the fact he was already wearing a warm sweater. With the New York weather, you never knew exactly how cold it was outside, until you were actually experiencing it so it was better to be prepared. Kaden always teased him for being overdressed, but Shin had always felt that if you were out, it was easier to remove clothes and cool off, than it was to find clothes to put on.

Shin glanced at his watch and sighed as he realized that Kaden was now half an hour late. He loved his friend, but sometimes his tendency to be late to everything got a little annoying. Shin decided that for his next birthday he was getting Kaden an alarm clock. He banged his feet against the bricks like a little kid, swinging his legs forwards and back. Sometimes Shin wondered when Kaden was going to grow up and start living like an actual adult. For a twenty-five year old, he was incredibly immature. Even Shin felt he was more mature, and he was seven years younger then his friend.

Just as he was about to give up and find a payphone to call, a sensation rushed over him that he was not completely comfortable with. He hopped off the wall and tried to place the wave of magic that had just come towards him. It was strangely familiar and yet he didn't think he had ever felt anything like it before. Shin was incredibly skilled at analyzing magical auras and had a keen memory for any that he came across. It was one of the skills that had been improved upon at the school he had attended. It was also one of the skills that the New York City government had considered useful upon hiring him into their supernatural occurrences branch.

Shin turned his face towards the direction the magic was coming from. He had felt this aura before…but it had been about a decade since the last time he had come across it if his memory served him right. It was stronger then it had been back then, but he was almost positive it was the same as the boy he had seen at the school when he had made his first appearance at it.

Shin's breath caught in his throat as he saw someone standing beneath a tree about twenty feet away. For some reason he felt he knew this person beyond just that small glance at him some ten years ago, and yet he couldn't place him beyond that point. The man was dressed in a black trench coat over a business suit. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes from view but Shin knew that they were looking at him as the man approached. As he got closer Shin saw that he was in about his mid-twenties and had the one of the strongest magic auras of a human he had ever come into contact with. He had felt strong spiritual auras before because of his work but nothing of this magnitude.

The man walked past him without even acknowledging that he was standing there. Shin was hit with this desperate need to stop him and he wasn't sure why. He had to know more about the aura that radiated from this man, and why it seemed so familiar to him. Just looking at the man caused shivers to run down Shin's spine and something inside him was stirred by his mere presence. "Excuse me!" He called out, lifting his hand as if to reach out and grab the man by his coat but he stopped before he touched him. The man stopped and turned a little, so that he was looking over his shoulder at Shin.

"Yes?" the man was handsome and Shin almost wished he could see his eyes but the dark sunglasses shielded any sign of them. Somehow Shin already knew what they looked like beneath the lenses.

"Do...I know you?" Shin asked uncertainly. He wasn't normally the kind of person to stop strangers in the street and he wasn't sure what was compelling him to do it now. He just felt like he needed to. He had never been an overly curious person but he definitely had some interest in the strange man before him.

"Do _you_? No, not in this life." The answer was simple and a little confusing with the accenting of the word 'you', especially when Shin noticed that the man was smirking slightly as he turned away again and continued on. He thought he caught something else that the man was saying but he couldn't be sure. All he heard was, "...in another lifetime...perhaps." But this only furthered his confusion.

Shin ran after him and grabbed onto the sleeve of his trench coat. "Please...I have to know… Who are you?" The man looked down at him, the same smirk on his lips. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small business card. He handed it to Shin and then put his hand back in his pocket to pull out a cigarette and lighter. Shin studied the card as the man lit his cigarette.

On the front of the card was a website address and nothing more. It appeared to be some sort of government site but the ending was not that of a typical American webpage. Where the dot com should have been was a different ending, one he had no previous experience with despite the amount of time he spent on the internet. "What is this?"

"Japanese government files. Go to that page and look up Onmyoujis." The man didn't look like he was going to offer any sort of explanation and he completely ignored the first question that Shin had asked him.

"What are Onmyoujis?" Shin honestly had no idea and never thought he had ever heard the word before but it seemed somewhat familiar to him. He had no knowledge of Japanese government or anything about Japan for that matter. He had never studied world history or things of that sort in the school he had attended. His primary focus had always been on magic and its applications.

"You." Shin was growing increasingly aggravated at the man's simple answers and the way he seemed to be toying with him. He wanted more of an answer then that but knew deep down that he wasn't going to get it.

Shin hesitated a little as he thought more about the address on the card that he held. "Won't this be written in Japanese? I don't know any other languages..."

"Don't worry. You'll understand it when you get there." Shin flipped over the card. A phone number was on the other side.

"What is this?"

"My number. Call me when you remember what I whispered in your ear as I died." With that said the man started to walk away again. Shin looked down at the card and when it suddenly clicked in his head as to what the man had actually just said, his heard jerked up.

"What do you mean when you di..." Shin looked around him but the man was gone, as if he had just disappeared into thin air. Even his aura had vanished and Shin wondered how it was possible that the man was able to get to far away so quickly. Shin was able to detect magical auras for quite a large distance and the fact that his was gone so completely baffled him. This man and the whole situation were growing more suspicious yet more intriguing by the moment. He was definitely curious as to why that man seemed to familiar. Before Shin could dwell on it any longer Kaden finally decided to show up.

"Sorry I'm late," Kaden said as he jogged up. His black hair bounced as he moved. It was obvious that he had spent a lot of time getting it ready before heading out. Kaden was a handsome man with a face that looked like it belonged to a sixteen year old model instead of the twenty-five year old police assistant. Kaden probably could have been a model if he was more driven, but he had a lazy streak in him that kept him from trying to pursue a better career. He was part of a police department's special unit that had him work with detectives in solving cases that involved magical activity. He didn't particularly enjoy the work, but when you had the abilities that Kaden did there wasn't much choice in the matter. The school had placed him with the cops and Kaden had just stuck with it since the hours were flexible and he didn't have to work very hard.

Shin stuck the card in his pocket as he turned to face his friend, "Sure you are. You say that every time you keep me waiting and yet you are always late. Do you think I enjoy waiting for you all the time?"

Kaden shrugged with a grin, "Waiting makes the heart grow fonder or something like that right?" He stopped in front of Shin, "So what do you want to do today?"

Shin ran his finger along the card in his coat pocket, "It might not be too exciting...but I want to go the library for a little while. I have some research I need to do." Shin would have done it at home but he didn't have internet access in his house since his parents didn't like it.

"Research? What for? And don't lie to me that it's for school. I went to the same place you did and that place never gave out research homework," Kaden looked at him with a raised eyebrow but started to head towards the direction of the nearest library.

"I'll tell you if I find what I'm looking for." Shin said and stuck both hands in his coat pockets as he walked after his friend. He hurried until he was walking step in step with Kaden.

"Thanks a lot," Kaden said with a frown. "Anything I can help you with or should I just mind my own business for the time being and then play 20 questions as we are heading to my house?"

"You're welcome. And I can handle it on my own. I'm sure you have more exciting things you want to look up anyway. You always do." Shin smiled with a false innocence.

"Cut that out..You're too damn cute when you do that." Kaden put his arm around Shin's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked, a playful grin was on his face as his goldish-brown eyes stared into Shin's blueish-grey ones. Kaden was only about an inch taller then Shin and their builds were almost identical. They were slender but with strong upper bodies. Either one of them could have been models if they had wanted. Shin knew that whenever they walked down the street like they were right now, they were often the focus of admiration by many of the women they passed. It embarrassed Shin but Kaden seemed to enjoy the attention and tried to flaunt the fact that he was hot.

Shin blushed a bit and tried to look away, "Wait a second! Who said we were going to your house afterwards?" He already saw several women with curious looks watching them and Shin was growing even more uncomfortable with the conversation and the closeness that Kaden was exhibiting out in the open. Kaden was ashamed to also admit to others that he had male lovers, but Shin didn't want the whole world finding out since he wasn't sure how his parents would react to the news.

"I just did," the grin got wider.

"Need I remind you that you were the one that made me wait…why should you be rewarded after something like that?" Shin's blush was deepening. It always embarrassed him when Kaden started to get playful.

"Then it's a reward for you, for waiting for me for so long." Kaden knew he was going to win this no matter what he said.

Shin didn't say anymore. Kaden and him had been friends for a long time, ever since they had met on the playground of the school they had both attended. Kaden was eighteen at the time and Shin was only twelve, and still too shy to have many friends. Many of the kids were also afraid of the powers that Shin had and would always stay very far from him. Something had drawn Kaden to the quiet boy and ever since that day they had been best friends...and for the last two years, best friends with benefits. Kaden had always had this strange crush on Shin, something he couldn't quite explain since he had never liked other guys quite like that before. With Shin it was different though. There was something about him that Kaden couldn't resist. It had taken a lot of convincing on his part, but finally Shin had given in and they became a sort of casual lovers. Kaden wanted more from the relationship but Shin just couldn't agree to it. There was something inside him that told him to wait, that Kaden wasn't the one he wanted to be with. Shin loved Kaden as a friend and would have done anything for him, but he just couldn't bring himself to call him his boyfriend. Something was holding him back and it confused Shin and had a tendency to anger Kaden. Kaden continued to argue the fact that they were perfect for one another however, and refused to give up in his attempts to convince Shin of this.

They reached the library and Shin went straight to the computers while Kaden went to investigate the area on magic. The library had sectioned off an entire row just for books related to the subject because there were so many magic users in the city.

Shin pulled the card out of his pocket as he sat down at the computer farthest in the corner. He wanted to be as far from everyone as he could, just in case the address on the card actually took him to some strange Japanese porn site or something. He wasn't entirely sure he could trust that man even though he really wanted to.

After the internet loaded he put in the address. He almost groaned when the page come up in Japanese. "How am I supposed to..." He stopped as he started to read the page and found he understood it perfectly. He sat back in his chair a little, running a hand through his short black hair. He had never taken a language course in his life and didn't understand how he could read such a complex one as this without even trying. He leaned forward again and started to search the page for the word "Onmyouji." It took him a few minutes but he soon came across a directory of them. He clicked on the link and it brought up a page that had pictures and histories. There weren't very many and they were in order of most recent. He browsed a few of the most recent names that came up but still didn't understand why the strange man had sent him here. They all just seemed like a bunch of old Japanese guys that did the same kind of job that he did. They got rid of spirits that were bothering the local populace. "That explains why he said I was one…" Shin said quietly, even though it didn't explain everything the man had said. Shin decided to check out some of the older entries.

He got to the late 1990s and the first page he brought up made him stop and stare. "Sakurazuka Seishirou..." The name was familiar but the face even more so. "It's him..." Shin whispered to himself as he started to read the biography of the assassin. Shin decided to print out the information and sent it to the printer that was right next to him. He winced as the old printer whined and the gears churned as it attempted to print out the multi-page website. Shin glanced around to see how many the annoying machine was irritation but was thankful to see that very few people were anywhere near him and they all seemed preoccupied with what they were doing.

As he waited for it to print he moved onto the next page and almost fell out of his chair when the picture loaded. He was staring right at a picture of himself...only he looked a little older. "Sumeragi Subaru...onmyouji head of the Sumeragi clan...died March 15, 2006..." Shin sat back again and just stared at the image. "Eighteen years ago...on my birthday…that was only a few days ago." This was getting more bizarre and Shin was even more confused then when he had started.

He reached over and pulled the papers on Seishirou out of the printer and skimmed the information. "Died in 1999...that's him though...how is this possible..." Shin said this a little louder then he had anticipated and was immediately shushed by some passing librarians. He cowered down a little and muttered his apologies before he printed the pages on Subaru as well. When they were finished he closed the page and stuck the card back in his pocket. He saw Kaden coming towards him with a couple books in his hands. Shin grabbed the pages he had printed and stood up to meet up with his friend.

Kaden handed him a stack of books with a grin, "I want these."

Shin oomphed as he took the weight of six books in his arms. "I don't understand why you don't just get a library card," he said as he headed towards the front desk.

"It's too much of a hassle. Besides, I don't need one when I have a sexy best friend who has one," Kaden smirked as he headed towards the door to wait for Shin outside.

Shin set the books down on the desk and smiled at the man across from him. "Hello...I'd like to get these please."

"Good afternoon. I hope you found everything you needed." The man smiled softly Shin got these strange ping of recognition as he stared at him. The long blond hair obscured most of his face, but there was just something in the eyes and the man's quiet demeanor that stared back at him that Shin just couldn't shake. Shin handed him his library card with a smile and then watched him as he went to work checking them out.

When the scanning of books was done, they said their thank yous and goodbyes and Shin headed towards the door. He cast one final look over his shoulder at the man, but he was busy with another person. Shin shrugged a little and then continued out of the library.

"Find what you were looking for?" Kaden asked as Shin walked up and handed him a few of the books to carry.

"Kind of…" Shin started down the stairs and Kaden chased after him.

"Hey now! Don't hold out on me! You said you would tell me."

"I said I would tell you if I found what I was looking for. I don't know that I have yet. So you'll just have to wait." Shin was hoping Kaden wouldn't press the issue too much because he really wasn't sure how to begin explaining the situation to him.

"That's not fair…"

"Consider it punishment for keeping me waiting for so long," Shin said with a smirk, looking at Kaden out of the corner of his eye as they reached the bottom of the stairs and started to head towards Kaden's apartment, which wasn't too far from the library.

Kaden pouted but also looked slightly pleased that they were headed in the direction that would inevitably mean he was going to get a little action. As much as Shin argued about it sometimes he knew the younger man enjoyed it as much as he did. "Well then…I think some reward and punishment should be had as soon as humanly possible." Kaden said as he started to pick up the pace.

Shin kept his own pace at a slow walk, wanting to tease the older man a little, "Nah, I would like to enjoy the spring air a little longer."

Kaden's pout seemed to grow, "But Shinie! Its cold and I think I'm going to be in need of a little extra body heat to warm back up." Kaden slowly back down until he was once again next to Shin, he leaned over and whispered into his ear, "And I would like that extra body heat to come from that lithe sexy body of yours."

Shin was an instant shade of red as he resisted the urge to punch Kaden for saying that out in the open. "You're one horny bastard."

"Only when it comes to you." Kaden's voice was beginning to get a little rougher and he slid an arm around Shin's waist as they walked. Shin tried to shrug him away as he looked nervously around, hoping that no one he knew was watching this.

"Down boy…I'm not doing it in the street so you better rein in those hormones so we aren't arrested for public indecency."

Kaden smirked but didn't remove himself from Shin, "But I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there that would just wet themselves to see two hot guys doing it in the street."

"You're sick sometimes."

Kaden laughed and finally let Shin go so they could continue at a normal pace. "I'll be good for a little longer. But you better pick up the pace a little."

Shin smiled and nodded, "Good…and I agree that maybe we should hurry."

Kaden grinned and grabbed Shin's hand and pulled him almost into a run towards the apartment. "See, all that dirty talk is good for something."


	3. Familiar Face

Note to readers from the author:

To those that have been reading the story, a few names have been changed to try and make the characters appear more Japanese. Shaun (Subaru) will be called Shin from this point on. All previous chapters have been updated as well.

Regarding my math in the prologue: That has also been fixed ;; Originally when I started writing the story, Shin was going to be 16 and I thought I had caught all my date errors, but I missed a few So thank you for pointing it out, it has been fixed.

In case you haven't already gathered, this story is going to be very long. I already have several of the future chapters written, I just need to move faster with these earlier ones ;; My guess is it will be around 30 chapters...that is just a guess but I wanted to warn you in case there were those that don't want to wait that long

Just a reminder: This is being posted in my fic LJ (link in profile). Username: Uchihafics. That is the -only- place I'll be posting the yaoi type chapters or anything too graphic for here.

And now..on with the fic:

* * *

Kaden and Shin burst through the front door to Kaden's apartment. They had raced the last half a block and now both were laughing and panting for air just inside the door.

"I win," Kaden grinned. "What's my prize?"

Before Shin could answer, a female voice did it for him. "A trip to see your parents." Both boys looked up towards the hallway and Kaden didn't even try to stifle the groan that came.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaden deposited his shoes in the entryway, stood up straight and brushed past her, going towards the kitchen. "I don't remember inviting you over."

"I invited myself over," the woman gave Shin a disdainful look before following Kaden. "You promised to go and see mom and dad last weekend. Did you forget again?"

"I was busy…" Kaden grumbled.

Shin removed his own shoes and tiptoed after them, turning the corner and going into the living room instead of following his lover and his unwelcome guest. He plopped down on the couch and tried not to listen to the conversation going on in the next room.

"You always say that! They worry about you, you know! You need to show a little more respect."

"Listen sis, they worry a whole hell of a lot less about me, then they do about you. So just leave me alone. I'll visit them when I get a chance." Shin could hear some pots and things banging around in the kitchen and knew that Kaden was trying to distract himself from the conversation being had. "I'll go see them tomorrow or something…I have plans tonight."

"Tell your little sex toy to go home cause there is going to be no playtime tonight. You're coming with me. Besides, isn't he a little young for you? I thought you liked older men," Shin flinched at this turn in the conversation and thought about leaving quietly before they came out of the kitchen.

"Don't you fuckin' dare bring Shin into this. He's not the reason I'm not going over there."

"Then what is? And it better be good."

Kaden hesitated and Shin realized that he was the reason Kaden didn't want to go to his parents home. "I have too much work to do. The department called and I have to work on a special case tonight."

"Don't lie to me Kaden! Don't think I'm too stupid to realize when you are lying. Its plain on your face. That's it! I've had enough of this…"

There was some shuffling and banging in the kitchen and Shin heard some rather muffled yelling before the movement headed out of the kitchen and in his direction. He stood up just as Kaden passed by, being tugged by the ear by his older sister. Shin hurried after them.

"Sorry Shin…looks like we'll have to postpone. Got some family business to attend to," Kaden said through grit teeth, his head bent at a strange angle, still held onto by his sister.

"uh..sure. I'll just see you later then." Shin hurried forward and grabbed his shoes, deciding to put them on outside, rather then be in the line of fire should Kaden attempt to escape. Before Shin could leave though, Kaden's sister turned on him.

She sneered at him, "Don't touch my brother you sick little freak. You're probably the one that started all this."

Kaden snapped at that moment. He jerked out of his sister's grasp and got right into her face with his, "What did I fuckin' tell you? If you want to know, I was the one who started this. Why don't you just face the facts, I'M GAY! I have a MALE lover, and I'm god-damned PROUD of it! And yeah, we were planning on fuckin' like little rabbits tonight. And we'll probably do it tomorrow night. And if you don't leave me the hell alone, I'll make sure we do it in YOUR bed at least once! I'm sick of dealing with this shit from you. I don't care who you tell, what you say, or what you do to me..but leave Shin alone!"

His sister looked horrified at everything that was just said and Shin blushed brightly but had to stifle a small laugh at the part about her bed. He was glad that Kaden wasn't serious about that part because Shin would never have been able to do it. "You're still going home…" she finally squeaked.

Kaden sighed and backed off, bending down to put on his shoes, "Fine…but I swear that if you pull this kind of shit again, Shin and I will do it right in front of you." Kaden put his back to his sister and looked up at Shin with a little smirk and a look of poor mischief. His expression was almost enough for Shin to completely fail at keeping back his laughter. He quickly gave a little wave and started to open the door, hoping to get outside quickly before this escalated into something more. Kaden had other plans though as he grabbed Shin's wrist and pulled him back around. One arm wrapped around Shin's waist while the other caressed his cheek. Kaden grinned at him, "Until next time my pet…a little parting gift." Kaden leaned forward and pressed his lips against Shin's hungrily. Shin knew he was just tormenting his sister, but he didn't see any reason to resist. He kissed him back for a few seconds before breaking away.

"Easy fella, don't start something you can't finish," Shin whispered playfully before pulling out of his grasp and casting a look at Kaden's sister who had turned a fun shade of green at the sight. "See you tomorrow," he said, turning and finally managing to get through the door. It was embarrassing to do things like that in front of people, especially people that he knew, but sometimes there was no stopping Kaden when he was out to do something. And tormenting his sister was one of his favorite activities.

"Later sexy!" Kaden called as the door shut. Shin blushed and shook his head as he closed the door behind him. He put on his shoes and rushed from the steps of the apartment before Kaden and his sister came out. He didn't think he could handle any more of Kaden's teasing.

Later that evening Shin sat at his desk, the onmyouji files spread across it. He had read them both about ten times, but still he couldn't make any sense out of them. The file on Seishirou mentioned that Subaru had killed him, but there was no mention of what was said. This bothered him more then anything. He felt like he should have known. Deep down it felt like it was important that he remembered and yet nothing came to him.

He had started to write down all the things that had seemed important. This was what he had so far:

Seishirou Sakurazuka was an assassin known as the Sakurazukamori. In order to obtain this title, one had to kill the previous Sakurazukamori. Seishirou killed his own mother to gain the title.

This alone was enough to trouble Shin. This man had to be nuts in his opinion. If he was so power hungry that he would kill his own mother, there had to be something wrong with him. "But this guy died…twenty-five years ago," Shin muttered for about the tenth time. "But I swear it was him…It had to be." He sat back in his chair again and tried to analyze the information a little. "If you get the title when you kill…then Subaru must have gotten the title after killing Seishirou…so perhaps it was a curse or something that he said…or maybe he just said 'I'll get revenge for this' or some shit…" Shin almost fell out of his chair as this thought came to him. "Holy crap… I have some psycho out there trying to get revenge for something some look-a-like did two decades ago!"

Shin took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself from the panic that was trying to set in, "No..that can't be it…" He looked back down at his list in the hopes of finding something else that might be the answer. Unfortunately all the other items were one line and only furthered his confusion with talk about dragons and world destruction. Shin sighed and stood up, "I don't have time for this…" He walked over to his bed and flopped down on top of it. He closed his eyes and before he knew it had dozed off.

Almost immediately a strange dream started. He was walking towards an orchard of flowering sakura trees. Their petals were floating to the ground in a soft pink shower and he could barely make out two figures ahead of him. As he approached, he was able to see the face of one of the figures. He stopped and stared into the face of his sister. She was wearing some strange white robes and beads were hanging from her neck. She had a look of anger and determination set on her face, but it was fleeting as pain suddenly etched her features and blood spilled everywhere. He cried out to her and ran towards her as she fell forward into the arms of the other person. Before he could reach them he jerked awake.

Shin sat up, panting for air from the nightmare's images. He leapt from his bed and almost ripped the door off its hinges in his urgency to get out of his room. He ran down the hallway and without knocking pulled open the door of his sister's room. She almost fell off her bed in surprise at the disturbance.

She stared up at him in shock, setting her magazine down on the bed. She took one look at his face and sat upright, "What's wrong?" She started to get up but Shin waved her back down.

"I…I just had a nightmare that's all…" Shin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but all he saw was the image of her falling. He opened his eyes again and she stood right before him.

She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Shin shook his head, "Just…promise me you won't go near any sakura trees…" She gave him a funny look but agreed. He smiled thankfully at her and wandered back down to his own room. He sat down at his desk a little shakily. "what was that…it felt…real." He wondered if he should attempt another nap, but feared another nightmare was awaiting him. He decided to give it a try. He laid down on his bed again and this time fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sora was perched on the edge of his bed playing video games when his mother called to him that he had company. "I'm busy! Just send them up!"

His mother smiled apologetically at the man before her, but since he was a regular visitor she allowed him to go on up to her son's room. He smiled back at the blond haired, blue eyed women in front of him and walked up the familiar stairs towards the room that was wall to wall video games. He gave a small knock on the door before pushing it gently open, careful to not upset the stacks of game cartridges on either side of the door. "Perhaps a little spring cleaning is in order?"

Sora shook his head, never tearing his eyes from the screen. "That would require throwing things away…and these things are priceless collectibles that should not be destroyed." He let out a yelp as his small red-clothed man got eaten by what appeared to be a particularly vicious Venus fly-trap. "The only thing I hate about these old time game systems…no saving option. You know how long I've been playing this game today?"

"Probably since the moment you woke up this morning"

"Correct, and I'm on stage 9…and if I stop I lose all that work!" He ran a hand through his spiky black hair, stopping at the base of his neck to rub it a little before putting it back onto the controller. "It's beyond aggravating." Sora put down the controller and turned to smile at his visitor, his golden eyes were large with youthful energy as he stared up at his visitor. "So what's up S-man?"

"S-man?" he quirked an eyebrow with a slightly amused smile.

"Sorry if Seishirou is way too long a name to say each and every time," Sora held out the controller. "Wanna give it a whirl? It's a classic. Original Nintendo. We're talking like five decades old material here and still in excellent working condition."

Seishirou shook his head, "No thanks. Video games give me a headache." He looked around the room and marveled for not the first time, the amount of games and systems that Sora had. Anything he asked for his parents got for him. He was adopted and their only child so it made them want to give him anything he wanted. He was a twenty-four year old gamer that lived at home. He didn't work, but instead went to conventions and won money at gaming competitions. He was surprisingly able to support himself with that money.

Sora shrugged and went back to his game, "Your loss. So what's up big guy?"

Seishirou walked over to the bed and managed to clear off a small space in order to sit down. The bed was covered in strategy guides and cheat sheets. "It's almost time. I was curious to see if you had remembered anything yet."

Sora shook his head, "Nah…its all kinda fuzzy and a mess of random memories. Really annoying actually. Can't you zap me with some kind of voodoo and speed this up a bit?"

"I don't do voodoo. You are the only one who can 'zap' things. There isn't anything I can do to speed it up." Sora was able to conduct electricity and large amounts of it. He used it surprisingly well, despite his lack of training in it. Seishirou had a tendency to steer clear whenever Sora was using his powers because they could get a little erratic. It still surprised him that a man that conducted electricity was obsessed with electrical game systems and had never once blown one up accidentally. He had seen Sora get rather angry at certain games, but had never short any system with his power. Seishirou picked up one of the cheat sheets and scanned it, "It has to come back naturally. Trust me, if I knew how I would have done it to Subaru many years ago."

"I'm sure. How's he doing? Did you go see him yet?"

"Yesterday."

"Uh oh..short answer. That means he don't remember jack shit." Sora cursed quietly as he died again and turned a little so he could face Seishirou.

"No he doesn't. But he will. He recognized me, that's a start." Seishirou hid the fact that he was disappointed in the results very well. "That's more then you could say a few months ago."

"True. So are we going somewhere today? I figure you have to have a reason to come here. You always do."

"How would you like to go to Japan?" Seishirou smirked as Sora threw down his controller, jumped up and started packing.

"Are you kidding? It's like the capitol of video games! We better be doing some shopping while we are there! I ain't going if this is all business." Sora was throwing clothes, toiletries, and camera supplies all into one fairly large suitcase that he had pulled from beneath the bed.

"Perhaps we can make a few stops. I hear a place called Den-Den town is crawling with electronics stores," Seishirou stood up to allow him more room to pack. "But try to pack light…we'll only be going for a day or two."

Sora pouted a little at this and slowed his packing. "You okay'd this will mom right? She might just go on the protective streak if we just walk out, suitcase in hand."

"I'll go discuss it with her now. Just meet me downstairs when you are done." Seishirou headed for the door and as he was closing it behind him he heard some rather colorful vocabulary for the gamer.

"…can't believe I can't save! What a waste of time!"

Seishirou continued down the stairs to attempt to persuade Sora's mother. She was surprisingly willing at the idea, since Seishirou promised to take the best care of him and to bring him home safely in a few days. He gave her the details of the flight, along with his celphone number and assured her she could call at any time. When Sora appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, suitcase dragging behind him, he looked like he was about to wet himself from his excitement.

He had a baseball cap pulled on backwards over his black spiked hair. He wore a black Evengelion t-shirt and cargo shorts. He had on his favorite pair of gloves. They were black and the fingers were cut out and they had a hole in the back. He had custom made them to look like a character from the anime "Getbackers" that had electrical powers just like him. He had grabbed a large bright blue spring jacket and was putting it on as he came through the door. "Ready when you are S-dude!"

"I've moved up in the world...I'm now a dude." Seishirou was amused as he walked past Sora towards the door. "Better hurry before we miss our flight. I'm not reserving another one." Sora practically bounced after him.


	4. Remember Me

Sora looked at the temple in the distance, a sad look on his face as some memories slowly started to come back to him.

"Do you want to go inside?" Seishirou sad softly, standing a little behind Sora, not wanting to pressure him into doing anything, but hoping this was one step closer to his awakening.

Sora shook his head, "They believe I'm dead…I don't want them to see me and get some false hope that I would return to them…" Sora looked over his shoulder at Seishirou, "Lets just go…But thank you…I'm glad I got to see it." Sora took one last look at the temple before turning and following Seishirou down the street. All the memories that had returned to him were pleasant ones, full of a happy childhood amongst the people of the temple. He was glad to have them back.

"I have one more stop to make," Seishirou said as they reached the subway.

Sora groaned, "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I wanna do a little shopping! You promised we'd get to all the electronic hotspots!"

"I'll keep that promise, after we go to this last place," Seishirou paid for his ticket and waited for Sora to do the same before heading towards their train.

Sora looked gloomily at the handful of change the machine had returned to him after he had placed his bill in it. "Why do they have so many coins here? This is ridiculous…I have so much change in my pockets my pants are falling down. And I keep thinking these 100 yen pieces are quarters! This money system is cracked…"

Seishirou smiled slightly as they boarded their change, Sora holding up his pant legs as he climbed on, trying to emphasize his point. The train was fairly empty because it was a work day so they were able to find seats relatively easily. They both sat down and settled in for the ride. Seishirou pulled out a newspaper and started to read as Sora put on his headphones. He glanced at the strange characters on the paper and shook his head. "How does anyone understand this writing?" He didn't expect a response and instead turned up the volume on his player.

Year: 2014

Sora quirked an eyebrow at his friend, "You're serious huh? You're going to just drop out."

"That is what I said."

"Why would you want to do that?" Sora stuffed a few more potato chips in his mouth. He wasn't going to let this news interrupt his lunch.

"I have no more use for this place. I have outgrown it."

Sora snorted a little. "Outgrown it? Come on dude, we're fifteen."

"Age makes no difference. As far as magical experience, they can't teach me any more."

"Okay Shouta, I understand that you are a little more advanced then most people our age, but just dropping out? What are you going to do?" Sora put down his empty potato chip bag and leaned back against the bench, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at his best friend of seven years.

"Work." Shouta finally sat down next to Sora.

"Well if you are leaving, so am I." Sora sat up, "This place is boring anyway. Plus the classes get in the way of my game time."

"You've missed more classes then actually gone to them because of that 'game time,'" Shouta said with a smirk.

Sora shrugged and looked around at the play area that they had eaten their lunch in for the past seven years. "So where are you heading?"

"I'm not saying."

Sora whipped his head around to look at Shouta, "Why the hell not?"

"I don't want you to follow me."

Sora looked genuinely hurt by this statement, "Well excuse me for wanting to hang out."

"I'm leaving everything of this life behind. That is my decision." It was Shouta's turn to lean back against the bench.

"Even me? That's sweet." Sora glared at him. "Friendship means that much to you huh?"

"No one asked you to be my friend."

"You're a bastard…Sometimes I wonder why I ever started hanging out with you." Sora crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

"You were drawn to me."

Sora just gave him a confused look and turned his attention back to the others on the playground. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yes it is."

"For forever?"

"That is highly doubtful. Destiny has much bigger plans for us," Shouta watched Sora out of the corner of his eye, wanting to see his reaction to everything that was being said.

Sora cast a quick glance at his friend before looking away again, "Destiny huh? Yeah right. I don't believe in all that fate stuff. Anyone ever tell you how strange you are?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll hear it a lot in the future." Shouta stood up then, and started to head for the gate out of the playground. He lifted up his hand in a semi-wave as he headed away from Sora. "See you in a few years."

Sora stood up too, but knew he would get his ass kicked if he followed. Shouta was about ten times more powerful then Sora was and never hesitated to fight, even if it was a friend. Sora didn't really feel like going home in a cast. "Yeah…see ya." He suddenly felt a little lonely and wondered why the person he had considered his best friend didn't seem fazed at all by this parting. "That hurts man…" he said to himself before turning and walking back inside the building to get his stuff and head home as well. He had meant it when he said he wouldn't stay.

As he passed through the halls of the lower grades, he glanced at a little boy who was leaning against the wall by one of the classrooms. The boy glanced up at him but then went immediately back to staring at a spot on the floor. Sora stopped and knelt down by the boy, setting his backpack on the floor. "What are you doing out in the hall all alone?" He asked gently.

The boy blushed and scuffed his shoe a little, "The teacher said I had to wait out here…" The boy talked very quietly and his black bangs hung in front of his eyes, his head tilted down refusing to look up at Sora.

"Seems odd she would do that…did you do something bad?" Sora wasn't sure but he felt something familiar about this kid.

A shrug was his response and he continued to stare at the spot for a moment before giving a verbal reply, "She said to try and make magic appear in our hands…so I did it and she got upset. She said I shouldn't be able to do it so easily."

Sora was still a little confused by all of his. Learning to gather one's magic was one of the first steps to determining one's strength and also how to control magic. "How big did you make yours?"

The boy shrugged again and then looked up. His green eyes seemed to analyze Sora. "As big as your head," he finally said.

Sora almost fell over when the little boy said this. "That big? That's pretty impressive. No wonder you are out here." He smiled and put his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair a little, "Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong…you're just a lot stronger then a boy your age should be."

"Yeah…the other kids aura's weren't very strong."

"Excuse me?" Before Sora could say any more the teacher walked out of the room. She looked nervously at the boy before giving a small smile to Sora.

"Thank you for keeping him company," she said before looking back down at the boy, "Alright Shaun…lets go see Mr. Kline."

"Okay," Shaun gave Sora a small smile before following the teacher down the hallway. He stopped after a few steps and turned back around, "It was nice to meet you." He then turned and hurried after his teacher.

Sora stared after him for a few seconds, "Strange kid…he'll be a tough one in a fight when he's older…reading auras. Phew…he'll be a user like Shouta." Sora picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he headed out of the building.

Year: 2024

Sora sat down on the park bench, stretching his arms out to his sides and draping them across the back of it. He then stretched his legs as far forward as they could go. "Hurry back. I'm ready to spend my hard earned money."

Seishirou smiled, "It won't take long." He turned and headed towards a large building that many people in business suits were exiting and entering. Sora pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and decided to do a little people watching. He watched Seishirou walk over to a tree that was just across the road from the building. He stood there, apparently waiting for someone.

Sora looked away to watch a few other people before turning his attention back to Seishirou. The person he had been waiting for had arrived and it was a female with long black hair. Sora whistled a little because she was definitely good looking, despite the fact she appeared to be in her late-twenties or early thirties. He also noticed that she kept casting glances at him, as if she was trying to figure something out.

Sora wondered just how long this conversation was going to last and stretched a little. He glance at his watch and groaned as he realized how late it was getting. All the good stores would be closing if they didn't hurry. Sora removed his glasses and put his hat on, backwards as was his usual style and looked around some more. Suddenly he heard what appeared to be a yelp and looked back at Seishirou and his guest. The girl had covered her mouth and was staring straight at him. Before he knew what was happening she came running at him. He thought about jumping up but before he could she had thrown her arms around his neck and was practically in his lap. Sora blinked a few times in surprise as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up at Seishirou for assistance as he sauntered up with a smirk on his face.

Sora couldn't understand any of what she was muttering into his shoulder, except for the fact that he recognized "Sorata" every time she said it. He knew that was his past name so he figured she must have known him.

Seishirou was looking amused but tried to talk calmly to the women, hoping she might let up on Sora. Sora tried to look pleased at the situation, but inside he felt terrible for not remember the woman, "Not that I mind having a beautiful older woman in my lap..but uh..perhaps a little help is in order? I can't understand a word she is saying and I would really like to know who she is, cause its obvious she knows me."

"Arashi-san…" Seishirou started to speak to her in Japanese and put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to unclasp her from Sora. She slowly sat up, nodding and wiping her tears. Seishirou looked to Sora as she backed off. "I explained that you don't remember everything yet…and that you don't know Japanese."

"I hope you didn't make me sound like a real idiot."

"Never." Seishirou smiled at him.

"I feel so much better."

Seishirou and Arashi talked for several minutes more. Arashi kept looked back at Sora, as if she could hardly believe he was sitting there. It was making Sora nervous and he kept looking away, trying to keep his attention on the other people in the park. When they finally concluded their conversation, Arashi bowed low to Seishirou and then turned him him. Sora hurridly stood up and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Uh..nice meeting you… Miss Arashi." Sora said, not sure whether she understood him or not.

Arashi bowed low to him, she was blushing a little but also looked like she might cry at any moment, "Nice to meet you…Sora-san."

Sora stared at her in stunned silence for a moment. "You can speak English?"

Arashi looked a little thoughtful for a moment and then nodded her head a little. Seishirou stepped forward to help her out, "She has learned a little because of her business, but she probably can't carry on an entire conversation with you."

"Ah…" Sora nodded and smiled reassuringly at Arashi, who only blushed more. "She sure is a cutie. Makes me wish I knew the language a little."

"Perhaps in time you'll learn," Seishirou turned to Arashi once more and said his goodbyes. He started to walk away and Sora hurried after him.

Sora stopped and turned to face Arashi once more. He waved, "Bye! Hope to see you again sometime!" He then ran after Seishirou who at reached the street by that time. "How old is she?" He asked as he trotted up.

Seishirou smiled slightly, "41. She was about 16 when you were together I believe."

Sora whistled, "She looks great for her age."

"I'm not sure your parents would approve of you bringing home a woman 16 years your senior," Seishirou was heading towards the entrance to the subway, weaving through the sea of people easily. It was rush hour and Sora feared that things were going to be tight on the subway.

Sora shrugged with a grin, "Something tells me they'd be happy if I brought home a woman at all." His mood changed and he looked down at the ground soberly for a moment, "I feel bad though…not remembering who she was."

"You will in time."

"Yeah…maybe" That was the last they spoke as they squeezed into the subway train.

Year 2023

"I knew as soon as the guy selected Afronova, maniac level that I had this match won. I mean come on! I can do that song in my sleep," Sora was grinning from ear to ear as he boosted. Him and two friends were exiting the convention center where he had just won a gaming competition. All three guys were dressed up in semi-cosplay costumes and seemed to be in high spirits. Sora was just about to turn the corner to head towards his hotel when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head and noticed a man dressed in all black standing a few feet away, leaning against a nearby building and smoking a cigarette. The man was watching Sora walk and it sent shivers down his spine.

Sora stopped and stared at the man for a few seconds, studying his facial features. He was terribly familiar, but he just couldn't place it. The man reached up and removed his glasses, revealing one milky colored eye and one goldish-brown one. Even with the missing eye, Sora recognized him. "Holy crap…"

His friends turned around to look at him questioningly. He waved them on, "Go to the hotel. I'll be there in a few." His friends shrugged and headed down the street while Sora turned and jogged over to the building the man was by. "You son of a bitch…were you just going to stand there while I walked away?" He was grinning as he said this, but he also felt a little anger at the man in front of him. "Nine years with not so much as a letter and now you are randomly at a convention. Judging from that getup, you could be a cosplayer too. You know how many random guys in suits there are though? You'll have to help me out a little."

"I'm not in costume," there was a slightly amused expression on his face as he said this.

"So how's life been treating you Shouta? Not so good judging by that eye. Or is that some kind of funky contact?" Sora leaned closer to try and figure out if the eye was real or not.

"I no longer go by that name. Call me Seishirou," he said, putting his sunglasses back on. "And the eye is real."

"Seishirou huh? Whatever. So what brings you here of all places?" Sora put his back against the building and looked at the man he hadn't heard or seen in almost a decade.

"I came for you," Seishirou tossed his cigarette away and pulled out a card. He handed it to Sora.

"What's this?" Sora took it and studied it. It was blank on one side and had a phone number on the other.

"My number. Call me when you remember." Seishirou started to walk down the street, opposite the direction of Sora's hotel.

"Wait!" Sora hurried after him. "You're just leaving again? What the hell is that about? And remember what? Don't fuckin' leave me like that! You leave for ten years and without so much as a hello, how you been, you hand me some strange card with a cryptic message and expect me to just accept that?"

Seishirou stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes I do."

"That's bullshit!" Sora was getting mad. He had almost a decades worth of pent up anger at his former best friend for abandoning him. He glared at the man he had once known, "At least give me a little more then that to go by. Remember what?"

"Anything. But I would accept just your former name," Seishirou turned away and continued on.

Sora just stood there watching his retreating back. "That's it?...You suck!" Sora fled from the area, running full speed towards his hotel. He was furious as he fought to try and understand what this strange visit had been about. The card was waded up in his hand and when he reached the lobby of his hotel he slowed to a walk and thought about tossing it in the trash, never to think of Shouta again. But he found he couldn't do that. As mad as he was, he was also intrigued at what this could mean. It was like a strange role play game where you were given clues to a great treasure. Sora looked at the wade of paper in his hand and then stuffed the small ball into his pocket. He would keep it for now, not sure if he would ever need to use the number on it or not.


	5. Unlikely Friends

Shin walked slowly down the middle of the bridge. He had no idea where he was, but the scenery seemed oddly familiar. He knew he was dreaming since all his dreams as of late had been like this. They were strangely real as if he had lived them once before. He was able to feel everything in the dream and there were even times when he thought he had smelt and tasted things like he shouldn't have been able to. He wasn't sure if they were really dreams, or memories trying to resurface of this Subaru's life. They were a confusing mush of memories that didn't make any sense in his mind at all, and he knew that this was just going to become another one to add the list of them he had been making.

As he walked Shin felt some strange aura around him and he wondered why it was so quiet. There was absolutely no one around and yet he had the feeling this was normally a fairly busy bridge. He figured it was Japan because that seemed to be the common thread of all his strange dreams. He also knew he had to be in the middle of a city because he could see tall buildings in the distance.

Slowly he started to come upon what looked like a war zone. Rubble was everywhere and the larger pieces looked like they had fallen off of the bridge itself. He looked up at one of the taller bridge structures and noticed the missing chunks. Whatever happened here had definitely done a number on the bridge and he had a brief moment of fear at the thought the whole thing might collapse. It took him a moment to remember that even if it was, it was a dream and he couldn't be hurt. But something inside him wondered if that thought was really true considering how realistic these dreams seemed to be.

As Shin slid around another piece he came to a stop as he saw two figures kneeling upon the ground ahead of him. He carefully inched his way closer, needing to get a better look at what he assumed was going to be the important part of the dream. It was hard to tell what was going on, but he could distinguish that there were two people from the black and white coats. The man in the white coat appeared to be holding the man in the black one up, as they knelt in the middle of all the debris. Shin figured they were probably the cause of the destruction. Suddenly the area around him started to change and as he looked around it was like a shield was being lifted and the color of the world started to change. He could almost make out walls around him now and they appeared to be almost melting into invisibility. A single word came to Shin's mind and although he didn't quite understand it, he knew it had something to do with these walls. "Kekkai…" he muttered to himself, hoping he could remember it when he awoke.

Shin stopped walking and studied the two people on the ground. The white coated person lifted his head and looked up towards the sky, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shin gasped and took several steps back. It was his face that he saw, or rather the older face of Sumeragi Subaru. Shin trembled a little as the second man sat up slowly as well. When Shin realized that it was the face of the man from the street, he realized just how important this really was. This was what the man had wanted him to know, and he had spent the last week trying to figure it out. This was Sakurazuka Seishirou…the man that he not only encountered a week ago on the streets, but the one who was in the files. His memory flashed to the pages he had read and remembered that Seishirou had died at the hands of Subaru. He was apparently watching that exact moment.

Suddenly the scenery changed and Shin was inside the body of Subaru. He felt the tears in his eyes, felt the beating of his heart as it threatened to pound right out of his chest. He felt all the emotions that were running through him. The shock of what was happening registering more clearly then anything else. There was also fear and pain and sadness mixed in with it. It was clear that Subaru didn't understand at all what was going on. It was then that he realized his hand was through Seishirou's chest. Everything felt real and he knew that it was because he had once experienced all this before. He could feel the blood as it trickled off his fingers from where it was coming out of Seishirou's back. He could feel the beating of Seishirou's own heart as it was starting to slow. Shin hadn't been paying attention to the conversation that was going on, until Seishirou started to lean closer. Shin held his breath and his heart leapt into his throat. He knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for. Everything in his body tensed up as he feared what Seishirou might say to him.

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou came ever closer, until his lips where practically touching Subaru's ear. His whispered the last words so quietly that had every piece of Subaru's body not been completely tuned and ready to hear what he was about to say, that he might have missed it.

The words were in Japanese, but Shin understood them perfectly. His heart shattered and he closed his eyes as the tears poured from them. Seishirou collapsed forward, the smile still on his face. It was a sincere smile, one that Subaru had always longed to see as those exact words were uttered to him. Subaru had waited years to hear Seishirou say it, and now that he had, he wished he had never heard them.

Shin held him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. "Seishirou-san…" He whimpered as he cried into the shoulder of the man he knew he loved, deep down in his very soul he could feel the emotion. His heart hurt and he wanted nothing more then to cry for the rest of his life. He clung to the limp form, hoping that if he prayed hard enough he might come back to life and utter those exact words once more.

Shin bolt upright in bed, tears still falling, his body trembling from the dream. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he brought his knees up to his chest and huddled into a ball. He sobbed quietly, rocking himself a little, trying to soothe the tears that simply refused to stop. He had waited all week for this dream, and now he wished he had never had it.

When the tears finally seemed to ease up a little, he uncurled and got out of bed slowly. He shuffled over to his desk in the dark and flipped on the lamp. He blinked several times from the painful glare of light that filled the room. Once his eyes had recovered he reached down and opened his top drawer. Sitting on top of everything was the small business card. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning, but he didn't care. Somehow he knew that the man would be waiting for him.

Shin walked over to the phone and punched the numbers into it. He would have to be very quiet so as not to disturb the rest of his family. He walked over to the bed, bringing the receiver to his ear as he sat down on the mattress. The phone rang three times before the familiar voice filled his ear.

"Good morning Shin," Seishirou said.

Shin suddenly felt very shy and unsure of whether calling was such a good idea or not. "Good morning…" He could hear Seishirou telling someone he would be right back and for some reason this made Shin feel very curious and slightly jealous as to whom the person was that Seishirou was with at that time of the morning.

"You remember now?" Seishirou's voice came back to his ear.

Shin nodded, but then realized that Seishirou couldn't see it, "I do…I.."

"Don't say it yet. It's not yet time."

"When? I have so much to ask…" The emotions that he had felt from the dream that had radiated from Subaru's body were still very much on his mind as he spoke. He felt this desperate need to just run to Seishirou's side right then. He wanted to fall into his arms and be held on to and told over and over again exactly what he wanted to hear. All the years he had denied ever accepting them from Kaden, now he felt like he finally knew who he had been waiting for…and yet it was strange to him because he barely knew the man on the other end of the telephone.

"Friday at twelve o'clock." Shin was almost depressed at the fact he was going to have to wait even longer to see Seishirou again. It was only Thursday and he had hoped that Seishirou might drop everything and come to him as soon as he had remembered. Shin was so confused by these thoughts that he wondered if maybe he was being controlled in some way by this strange man. There was no way he should feel such things for a man he had only seen for a total of five minute and hadn't even had a decent conversation with.

Shin waited for Seishirou to suggest a place but when no further information came he asked, "Where do we meet?" He wondered if maybe he was supposed to pick a meeting area.

"The cherry blossoms near the Lincoln Memorial."

"What! In D.C?" Shin almost fell off the bed as he heard the meeting place. He hoped he wasn't as loud as he thought he had been and immediately quieted down again, "Why there?"

"Because I live here." Seishirou sounded like it should have been the most obvious reason in the world for Shin to come down.

"I don't have a car…how am I going to do this?" Suddenly Shin wondered if this was a good idea at all. He had no idea what this guy wanted and he certainly wasn't sure he could believe some crazy dream he had just had. He was beginning to wonder if this guy really did want some sort of revenge for what happened in a past life. Shin had felt comfortable with the idea that they would be meeting on his home turf and that he would have help if he needed it. But the fact that he would have to go to Seishirou's home was more then a little disheartening.

"You'll find a way. Perhaps that friend of yours would bring you."

Shin realized that bringing Kaden along probably wouldn't be a bad idea. At least with him around he would have some back up in case this guy really did turn out to be some crazy that was after his life. He was curious as to how Seishirou knew about him, but he didn't ask. He obviously knew more about Shin that Shin knew about him.

"Okay…agreed. Friday at 12 in D.C." Shin couldn't help the fact that he was curious about all of this. He had to know why all week he had been having these bizarre dreams and what it all meant. He was also curious as to why they felt so real…not to mention the fact that he had this absolutely uncontrollable urge to see Seishirou in person again.

He could tell Seishirou was smiling from the tone of his voice, "Wonderful. See you then." Seishirou hung up without so much as a goodbye and Shin was left with the dial tone. He took the phone away from his ear and hung it up. He stared down at it for a few minutes before setting it aside and laying back on his bed. He studied the cracks in his ceiling as he thought about what he had just done.

"I've just made a date with a complete stranger…and yet…I don't feel nervous as all…what the hell is going on?" Shin rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very happy and couldn't help but be excited about what Friday might bring. He hoped he could get back to sleep, this time without any more of those strange dreams. As he drifted back to sleep he wondered if he could somehow manage to sleep through Thursday in order for Friday to get there sooner.

--

Sora trudged gloomily after Seishirou as they got off the plane. "My butt is killing me…there has to be a better way to get to Japan then traveling on a plane for twelve hours."

Seishirou smiled slightly, "There is if you are willing to pay for it."

"You're the one making the big bucks. I know the government pays you well. I've seen your place. Why didn't you splurge a little?" Sora pouted as he looked at the back of his traveling companion. He rubbed his butt to try and get some of the circulation going through it again. It felt numb from being sat on for so long.

"Why should I spend it on a trip like that? Besides, that trip was free." Seishirou offered no further explanation as he walked over to the venders to see about a cup of coffee.

"What? Free? How'd you score that one?" Sora walked up next to him and stared up at the list of refreshments.

"It was a business trip."

Sora nodded absentmindedly, until the true implications of that set in. Suddenly he jumped back and gaped at Seishirou. "You mean you…in Japan you…when I wasn't with you…" Awe suddenly replaced the shock on his face, "Its like traveling with a secret agent in one of those RPG games…"

Seishirou rolled his eyes a little. "Besides, I know you have sat for longer then that playing your video games."

"That's different," Sora said indignantly.

"How so?"

"I sit on something soft when I play video games. I also have room to shift if I need to. Those plane seats are hard and small! They need to install recliners or something on planes. That would make life a whole lot better," Sora seemed to like that idea the more he thought about it.

Seishirou started to order his coffee when his phone started to ring. He unhooked it from his belt holder and held it up, glancing at the caller ID.

Sora walked back up and tried to look too, "Who the hell calls at 4 in the morning?"

Seishirou smiled slightly, "An old acquaintance…." He lifted the phone to his ear, "Good morning Shin."

Sora's eyes just about bugged out of his head, "Holy crap. It's the Subaru-dude!"

Seishirou took the phone away from his ear, "Would you mind ordering me a regular coffee. I'll be back in a moment."

Sora watched him walk off to a quiet corner of the airport before walking up to the counter and placing their order. As the server was getting it, Sora kept sending glances in Seishirou's direction, attempting to find out whether it was good news or bad news that Shin was calling with.

The server put the drinks on the counter and Sora handed her some money before grabbing them and heading to a nearby table to wait. It wasn't a very long conversation and soon Seishirou came back with a slight smile on his face. "Good news."

"As if I couldn't tell that from the look on your face," Sora said with a grin. "You look like the cat that just ate the canary." Sora took a long drink of his Pepsi. "He remembers all, some, or about the same as me?"

Seishirou picked up his coffee and started to walk towards the baggage claim area. "I'm not sure yet."

Sora sighed and stood up, hurrying after him. "Not sure? Did you pose the same sort of cryptic question to him as you did to me?"

"His was specific."

Sora quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And what was it?"

"To remember what I said to him when I died." Seishirou kept walking but Sora stopped and just gaped at the back of his friend.

"You bastard…"

Seishirou stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"You made him remember the most painful thing of his entire life…that's…cruel." Even Sora had remembered the time that Seishirou died. It was one of the few memories that had come back to him. He wasn't sure why, he just figured it was because of his current relationship with him.

Seishirou smirked slightly and continued towards the baggage area without another word.

As they reached the conveyor belt where the luggage had started to travel around, Sora stood next to him waiting and muttered, "You are unbelievable…"

"So I've been told."

--

"Kaden...I need a really big favor." Shin said nervously to his best friend the next day. He twirled the cord of the phone around his finger as he thought of several ways to phrase what he needed.

"Sounds important. How can I help?" Kaden had just woken up and it was evident in his voice as he yawned a little. It was past twelve in the afternoon and Shin had thought he had been safe to call. Apparently he was wrong.

"I need you to take me to Washington...and come up with an excuse to tell my mom." Shin braced himself for the worst. He wasn't sure just how well his friend would be up for a spur of the moment road trip. Shin hadn't even mentioned it to his parents yet and was hoping Kaden might be able to come up with a decent explanation for the sudden trip. Shin wasn't a very good liar and he was going to need Kaden's help with it.

"D.C.! What is god's name for?" His friend sounded wide awake now. Shin shifted his weight nervously, praying that Kaden would agree so that he wouldn't have to find some form of public transportation to get him all the way to the capitol.

"I'll tell you on the way if you promise to do this for me." Shin knew that if Kaden agreed, he was going to owe him for a very long time. He started to make a mental list of all the favors he could do to pay off his debt.

"I don't know man…When exactly do you need to make this trip?"

Shin took a deep breath, "Tomorrow morning. I have to be at the Lincoln Memorial by noon." He braced for the worst.

"Holy shit...well..yeah I guess I can do that. What am I supposed to tell your mom?"

Shin let out the breath he had been holding and beamed happily. He knew all along he could count on Kaden. The next problem would be his parents. He was old enough to make his own decisions, but he still felt obligated to get their permission since he lived in their house. "I don't know...anything...vacation…business trip...I don't care."

"How about...I want a weekend alone with your son so we can screw like rabbits in a cheap hotel room? Think she'll buy that?" Shin knew that Kaden was grinning from ear to ear.

Shin almost dropped the phone and for a moment thought Kaden was serious until he heard the man's laughter on the other end. "Don't you dare..."

"How stupid do you think I am? Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something. I'll pop over sometime this afternoon and lay the story on real thick about how you absolutely have to come with me because I just can't go alone."

"Thanks Kaden." Shin smiled, thankful to have such a friend.

"Yeah but you owe me, and you know what kind of payment I like."

Shin couldn't help the blush that came to his face, "Right right..." He hung up before Kaden could say anything else embarrassing. He was undeniably pleased with the result of the conversation though and hoped Kaden would be able to convince his parents. 


	6. Old Friends

"Okay, so spill it. Why are we driving all the way to D.C.?" Kaden said, eyes glued to the road as he tried to weave in and out of traffic on the New Jersey Turnpike in his beatup mustang. There car had once been nice, but by the time Kaden had gotten his hands on it, it had been in one too many New York accidents. It was cheap and that was all that had mattered though. Kaden was a terrible driver in Shin's opinion, but he blamed it on the fact he didn't get a lot of practice. They usually just walked wherever they needed.

Shin fidgeted in his seat. His knuckles were turning white from the death grip he had on his seat belt. Kaden's driving made him very nervous, and it didn't help that he was about to explain the reason for their little road trip. He wasn't sure where to begin. "It's complicated..."

"Complicated my ass. You promised you'd tell me. Now spill it." Kaden would have glared at his friend for being stubborn but was too busy watching the merging traffic. They had been stupid enough to leave during the morning work commute and the amount of people on the road was high. Neither of them had even thought about it since they normally weren't a part of it.

"I just...felt this need to go. It's kind of like intuition and yet...not." Shin was lying through his teeth and he knew that Kaden wasn't buying it. He knew he should just spit out the truth, but he just didn't know exactly what the truth was. He had been lucky enough to avoid the topic for about two hours, but had known it was inevitable that it would come up. It would be a very long second half of the trip if he didn't come up with some sort of explanation.

"Uh huh..and?" Kaden managed a glance over at Shin in order to study his expressions. Shin was a terrible liar and his face would tell it all.

"And...That's it..." Shin knew he was being watched and he quickly turned his face away. Kaden slowed the car as they reached a toll booth and merged into a lane with about ten cars in it, versus the others which appeared to have double that amount in them. He brought the car to a stop and turned so he could really look at his friend.

"It's a guy." Kaden said simply before turning his attention back to the cars in front of him. He inched slowly forward, getting very close to the little blue dodge neon in front of him.

If it had been possible Shin would have fallen out of the car with surprise, "How did you...?" Sometimes Kaden's ability to read him was almost unbelievable.

Kaden snickered, "You just told me." He looked over and saw the pathetic look on Shin's face as he hung his head in defeat. Kaden would have laughed more except for the pang of jealously that struck inside him at the thought of another guy in Shin's life. "So...who is he? Some jerk you met over the internet and fell in love with and just couldn't live one more day without seeing him in person?"

Shin sighed, "If only it was that simple..."

"Let me guess. Internet hookup. You've been having cyber sex for months now and you just had to meet at long last." Kaden said this in a very dramatic voice. He handed in the money for the toll and took off again. They had already spent about $5.00 in toll money and they had barely gotten anywhere. It seemed like every road they took had toll booths on it. Luckily Shin had been forking over the cash for it.

Shin gaped at Kaden, "And how exactly was I supposed to be having cyber sex? There is no internet at my house remember?" He couldn't even believe Kaden would suggest something like that.

"The library of course." Kaden said simply as he veered off of the turnpike and onto the next interstate. They were about halfway there but Kaden almost cried when he saw even more tolls were ahead.

"That's disturbing." Shin gave Kaden a disgusted look, "How could anyone possibly get away with something like that? It's so…public."

"Oh come on, don't hide it from your best friend. You can tell me. I know how you do it anyway. You hide in a little corner and have your little rendezvous. That's kinda kinky man. In public and everything. I didn't know you were into such weird stuff."

Shin was the brightest shade of red possible by this point. He couldn't believe this conversation, but he was silently thankful that it was giving him a little time to come up with some explanations. "Shut up. I'm not doing anything of that sort in the library. Is sex all you think about?"

"Usually." Kaden grinned. Shin had known that was going to be the response as soon as the question had left his mouth. Kaden glanced over at Shin once again. This road wasn't quite as busy so his attention didn't need to be as tuned into the traffic as it had been. Rush hour was just about done. "So...Who is this guy? Anyone I would know?"

"I'm not really sure...someone I knew...a long long time ago. I'm actually not too clear on the details myself. I'm sure you probably don't know him." Shin decided the truth about what he did know was probably the best route.

"Come on Shin...You're only 18 and I've been with you for a long time. How long ago could it have been? Is this some pre-school childhood acquaintance…like a long lost best friend that left the country or something like that?" Kaden felt his jealously level rise again as he made these suggestions. He had never known Shin to have many friends and he liked being the only person that Shin really cared for. Kaden didn't really have anyone else to turn to either and he needed that kind of a relationship.

"Twenty-five years ago actually." Shin watched his friend very closely to see what kind of reaction that statement would bring.

Kaden almost wrecked the car as he swerved off the road and then back on. Shin held onto anything he could until the car evened itself out again. His heart rate jumped up and he felt sure they were going to die on the busy interstate, crushed beneath a pile of cars. Terrible visions ran through his head as he heard the squealing tires of cars behind them. Kaden finally managed to get the car going straight again and took a few deep breaths before practically shouting, "What!"

"I told you it was complicated..." Shin sighed and laid his head against the car window. He watched the rather dull scenery go by as he waited for Kaden to start hitting him with questions.

"What are we talking about here? Like...past life, reincarnation shit?" Kaden has always been a big believer in that kind of stuff, but Shin had never really paid it much mind until now. He wished he had paid more attention when Kaden would rattle off facts that he had read or interesting stories of people who claimed to have been reborn.

Shin nodded and lifted his head up. "Yeah...something like that...Like I said, I don't really know."

Kaden was silent for about five minutes as he tried to work this entire conversation out in his head. Shin just let him think about it, not having anything else he could really say in the matter. Finally the silence was broken, "That's so cool dude…"

Shin gave Kaden a puzzled look, "You think so?"

"Have you had memories come back or anything? Things you couldn't explain? Give me the details!" Kaden was growing excided about this. He had never had anyone close to him actually remember their past lives.

"I…I don't really have any details. I've had a few dreams lately..."

Kaden cut him off, "What kind of dreams? What happened in them?" He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"All the dreams start the same. I'm watching myself…only it's not me. I'm older and get called Subaru…but its definitely me…at least I think it is. But anyway, I watch what is going on …and then all of a sudden I'm inside that other me. It's weird because I can feel everything…it becomes so real as if I've lived it before." Shin realized it felt good to talk about all this. He had been hiding it from everyone and what he really needed was to discuss it with the only person in the world he knew he could trust.

"Those are totally memories from a past life…You ARE Subaru…You are so lucky to have experienced this!" Kaden could barely contain his excitement, "So what does this guy have to do with it?"

Shin didn't mention that most of the dreams dealt with death and for that reason he didn't feel particularly lucky. He didn't think that was really something to be telling. He was afraid Kaden might take it the wrong way. Shin continued to watch the scenery roll by. "He's in some of the dreams. And he knows about my past life apparently…I think we had some kind of history but I'm very fuzzy on what exactly it was."

"How did you find this guy?"

"He found me…that day I asked you to go to the library…he had passed by me and I felt this strange connection. I asked him who he was and he just gave me a card."

"What was on the card?" Kaden looked about ready to pop. He reminded Shin of a little boy that had to use the restroom the way he was moving in his seat.

"Nothing much. On one side was his phone number and on the other side was a Japanese website. That's what I did when we went to the library. I looked up the information and both my face…or rather Subaru's face and this guy's face were on there." Kaden looked like he was trying to process all this information, so Shin went silent for a minute.

Kaden wasn't done with his questions however. "Why did you call him? You could have just thrown that card away and not thought about it again."

Shin shrugged, "I was curious….he told me to call him when I remembered what he had said to me the day he died." Shin's voice cracked a little as he remembered the dream and the feelings that had gone through him.

"Don't keep me hanging man! What did he say to you?"

Shin took a deep breath and then said, "Because I loved you."

"WHAT!" Kaden's eyes almost bugged out of his head and the car swerved once again. Shin closed his eyes and prayed that his breakfast would stay down. Kaden didn't say another word until he had the car under control. He flicked off several cars that passed by him blowing their horns before glancing back at Shin we was looking very green at the moment. "He really said that?"

Shin nodded and opened his eyes again, "Yeah…"

Kaden was obviously speechless for the first time this trip and so the rest of the way they sat in complete silence.

--

The Sakura trees were in full bloom as Kaden and Shin walked around the Tidal Basin, looking at the monuments in the distance. They were enjoying the warm spring breeze as it blew through the trees, sending little pink petals down on them. There was about ten minutes to kill before the meeting time and they were already at their designation.

"You are sure this is the place right?" Kaden asked a little nervously. He was anxious to see this mystery man of Shin's past.

"Yeah…he said the Sakura trees by the Lincoln Memorial." Shin lifted up his hand and pointed at the memorial that was down the road a little ways. "There is the memorial…and these are the only trees around it. We walked the whole perimeter and we know that to be a fact."

Kaden nodded and stuffed his hands in his coat pocket, shifting from one foot to the other. "Well I guess we do have a few minutes left."

Shin nodded and looked out at the water a little gloomily. He didn't really want to say was he was about to, but he knew he needed to. "Kaden…when he comes…I'd like to be alone with him if that's okay." He wasn't sure how well Kaden was going to like that idea.

Kaden gave him a hurt and shocked expression. "You aren't serious…"

Shin nodded again and kicked at a small stone, "Yeah…I just feel like I need to do this alone."

"Fine…I'll just...wander around I guess…" Kaden looked depressed at the thought. He had wanted to stick around and make sure the guy didn't try anything on Shin, but he wasn't going to go against his friends wishes. "But if he does anything suspicious, you just shout at the top of you lungs and I'll come running." Sometimes Kaden thought Shin was a little too trusting of people.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine. But thanks…for everything," Shin said, smiling a little at his friend. Kaden just shrugged and looked out at the water again. Shin looked as his watch and the second hand clicked into place, signifying that it was exactly twelve o'clock. Somewhere a clock started to go off and when it rang the second time, a shiver went down Shin's spine. He turned and looked off down the row of trees and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the man he had been waiting for.

Seishirou's black trench coat billowed a little in the breeze and pink petals fluttered down all around him as he stood there. Shin's felt a feeling a déjà vu as he watched the man. He knew he had seen him like this many times before.

"Kaden…its time…" Shin whispered and Kaden took one look at his friends face and knew that something wasn't right.

"Shin…forget this...lets just go back…" Kaden was instantly worried about the expression his friend had. He caught Shin's arm as he started to walk down the row of trees towards the stranger. Shin turned his face to look at him and the eyes that stared into his were no longer the eyes of his friend. They had changed slightly and he wasn't sure exactly what it was about them. They seemed almost to turn a brighter green, but etched deep inside of them was a look of loneliness, despair, pain, and so much more that had never been there before. Kaden released Shin and took a step back. For a moment Kaden was afraid that Shin might never come back to him if he allowed this to happen. This fear almost caused Kaden to pick Shin up, toss him over his shoulder and high-tail it to his car.

"Kaden…"

Kaden held his breath and took a step forward, "Yeah Shin?" He prayed that his friend had changed his mind and was ready to head back to New York.

"I'll call you when I'm ready…" Shin's voice was monotone and it no longer sounded like him. This frightened Kaden but he knew that he had no choice but to do what he was told. He had made a promise and those were things that he just didn't mess with.

"Right…I'll have my cell phone on me…you just ring when you want to go home…" Kaden cast a glance up towards where Seishirou was still waiting. He could tell the man was smirking and Kaden just glared at him. He wanted to run up and punch that smirk right off his face, but he didn't dare for fear of what Shin would do to him.

Shin walked slowly towards Seishirou and Kaden could only stand to watch for a few seconds before turning and moving quickly down the road. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he just knew he had to get out of there. He wasn't normally sensitive to auras like Shin was, but something just didn't feel right about the whole area and it made him nervous. He swore to give Seishirou the beating of his life if he hurt one hair on Shin's head.

Once Shin was only a few feet away he stopped and looked up at the man before him. Everything else seemed to fade away and all that Shin saw around him was the cherry trees and their beautiful pink flowers along with the handsome man in front of him. Inside he was very confused as to way everything was happening like this and why all of a sudden he felt so different, but it also felt right and that scared him. He continued to stare up at the man for a few more seconds before finally speaking, "Good afternoon Seishirou."

Seishirou smiled slightly, "Good afternoon Subaru."

--

Year: 2008

Kusanagi smiled over at Yuzuriha as he drove towards the exit in an old Toyota. They had been planning this picnic for weeks and this was their first chance at actually being able to have it. Inuki was happily wagging his tail as he stuck his head out the front passenger side window. Yuzuriha was hugging him cutely as she watched the scenery travel by her. Very rarely did they get to travel in a car and she found it a wonderful and exciting experience. Kusanagi had rented it just for this occasion and he hoped that it wouldn't fall apart before they reached their destination. It made terrible noises whenever he touched the break and he wasn't sure it would make it if he had to travel at a very high speed.

Yuzuriha turned her head to smile happily at Kusanagi, "I'm glad we finally get to have our picnic! Inuki has been very excited all week."

Kusanagi smiled back at her for a moment before looking back at the road. "Me too. I'm sorry that I have such a hard time getting away to come see you." Their exit was only a few miles up the road but it was a tricky one. There was always traffic merging on and off and you had to be very careful about how you took it, otherwise you would end up in a mess.

Yuzuriha bounced a little in her seat. She was 22 years old now but she still had that same youthful spirit she had when she was only 14 and they had just met. Kusanagi loved that about her. She hadn't changed, despite everything that had happened. "It's okay! We understand, don't we Inuki?" Inuki barked his response and Kusanagi laughed.

Just as Kusanagi was about to merge onto his exit a car in front of him suddenly backfired. Inuki yelped and jumped out of Yuzuriha's lap and into Kusanagi's. Startled, Kusanagi turned the wheel sharply to the right and into the merging traffic. Horns blared and the sounds of squealing tires and Yuzuriha's screams filled the air.

Kusanagi tried to correct but it was too late. An oncoming car slammed into the passenger side door head on, spinning it sideways into more traffic. Car after car pilled up as the accident blocked the entire three lane highway. By the time the emergency crews got to the scene there was almost nothing left of the old brown Toyota. Its female passenger had died with the impact of the first car. The paramedics managed to free the man from the wreckage but he breathed his last breath just as they set him on the stretcher.


	7. Remembering

"Seishirou…" Shin hesitated a moment, unsure of how to begin.

Seishirou started for him, "You know my name, but do you know who I am?"

Shin couldn't answer that question. Deep down he felt like he knew everything about this man, but for some reason he just couldn't trust that. Instead he decided to just jump into the reason he had felt compelled to come all the way here. "I had a dream…we fought on a bridge in Tokyo…at the time I didn't realize that is where we were, but I did a little research…and I found out where you were killed. Suba…no…_I _killed you…I put my hand through your chest." Shin took a step forward and he realized just how hard it was to say these words. "As you were dying in my arms…you whispered some words to me…" Shin choked a little, "I have to know…did you mean the words you said to me as you died?"

Seishirou tilted his head a little and studied the boy in front of him. He smirked slightly. "What do you think?"

"Tell me!" There was anger and desperation in his voice as he shouted. Shin was slowly losing himself as Subaru surfaced from deep inside him. He rushed forward and stood just before the man who he had longed to belong to as a lover for two lifetimes. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" His body trembled as he stood there; almost afraid of what Seishirou would say to him.

The smirk faded into a small sincere smile, "Of course I did."

This was all it took for Subaru to completely emerge and immediately break down. Tears poured from his eyes and he banged his fist against Seishirou's chest gently. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted downward, unable to look at the man he had loved so deeply and had felt so betrayed by all his life. "Why did you wait and say it then?" Subaru's voice was barely audible as he whimpered pitifully, "For so long I wanted to hear those words…longed for it…only to be denied over and over again. Why? Why did you say it then? Why did you torture me like that?"

Seishirou reached out and wrapped his arms around the small teenager's body, pulling him closer. Subaru put his forehead against Seishirou's chest and continued to cry. "Because I knew it was what you needed to hear," Seishirou said simply, almost carelessly. This answer only made Subaru angrier.

"No…not then…It only made losing you harder…" Subaru chocked and buried his face in Seishirou's chest. This was the first time he could remember when Seishirou had actually held him. It felt good to finally be in his arms. He still didn't trust the words that Seishirou had said back then and he knew it.

Seishirou knew he had to try and make the boy believe him before he could do anything else. "Subaru, when I killed my mother she told me one thing that stayed with me. She said that I would be killed by the one I loved most. That is the way of the Sakurazukamori. I killed her…I was her beloved son…and then you killed me. You were the only one who had ever made me feel anything."

"Seishirou…" The name was mumbled almost miserably into his chest.

"The past no longer matters. I'm here with you now. What you lost is in the past. I'm alive, I'm not longer the Sakurazukamori and I still love you."

The words came so easily out of Seishirou's mouth that Subaru almost didn't believe that he had heard them. "You never say what I expect you to…"

"You wouldn't love me if I did." Seishirou smiled and stroked Subaru's hair gently. He was shocked when the boy shook his head. "Don't you love me?"

"I don't know you," Shin was still battling with himself, not wanting to lose sight of who he was completely.

Seishirou reached up and tilted Shin's head upwards so that he could look into his eyes, "Did you love me?" Although his own eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses, he was staring straight into the bright green orbs of the boy in his arms. He needed to know the truth as much as Subaru had needed it a quarter century before.

Shin thought about this a moment, trying to understand all the feelings that were rushing around inside of him, "It feels like I loved you more then life."

"Then you need to go only by that," Seishirou was determined to win this fight. He had spent the last ten years of his life waiting for this boy to grow up so that he might awaken and Seishirou could once again be a part of Subaru's life. He was not about to give up.

"But I'm not Subaru…" Shin knew this was a lie but he had to keep telling himself that in order to keep perspective on the situation. Losing control of himself was just what this man wanted, and he wasn't about to give in to that so easily.

"Yes you are. And in time you will accept that..." Seishirou continued to hold the boy, lowering his face to nuzzle his ear a little, "…and me." He whispered this almost seductively. It sent a shiver down Shin spine and realized for the first time just how much his body was responding to the man. Every fiber of his being desired to be touched and held and caressed by this man, and this frightened Shin. Never before had he felt such a strong attraction, especially to someone he didn't even know.

"It hurts…" Shin's voice was hoarse as he tried to control his emotions as well.

"Remembering old pain always does," Seishirou's lips brushed across Shin's ears and then across his cheek. Shin closed his eyes and held his breath a little as he felt a tenderness he never would have expected to get from this man.

"I loved you so much…" this was barely a whisper but Seishirou heard it and it brought a bigger smile to his face. Subaru was there, desperately trying to free himself from the shell that he occupied; it would only take a little more convincing before he would once again have his boy.

"I know." Seishirou brushed his lips across Subaru's and he heard the boy's breath catch in his throat. He knew he was driving the boy's body absolutely insane and he loved the whole thought of it. His free hand gently rubbed Subaru's back very slowly, almost encouraging him to get even closer.

"Is this a second chance? Are we so lucky?" Subaru's voice was breathless and Seishirou wondered when the boy would realize that they were being very affectionate in public. It pleased Seishirou a great deal, but he knew it would embarrass poor Subaru straight to his very core.

"I like to think so…why else would we be here?"

"I think I love you…"

"I know I do…"

"That makes me surprisingly happy…" Shin closed his eyes and laid his head against Seishirou's chest again. He was slowly gaining control again, but knew the only way to keep it that way was to try and stop the teasing that the man who held him was taking such pleasure in. As much as he hated to stop it himself, he couldn't afford to lose sight of who he was, not yet anyway.

"I'm glad."

"You won't leave me ever again right? Promise?" For some reason Shin knew that this promise was the one thing in the world he needed to hear more then anything else. Subaru needed to be reassured that no matter how long it took, Seishirou would be there for him when he was released and able to finally be together with him.

"I don't plan to." Seishirou closed his eyes and gave the boy a reassuring squeeze. He had never shown such compassion to any human in his life, in either life really. He just needed to at this point, knowing that he couldn't risk losing Subaru again.

"I'm so confused…" Shin said, bringing his hands to his head and starting to back away from Seishirou. "I feel all these things…and yet they aren't really my feelings…they are someone else's and yet, they feel so right."

"I know."

This simple answer almost made Shin lash out angrily at Seishirou. He needed some sign that things were going to be okay and that this wasn't some cruel trick that was being played on him. He needed to be reassured that all the things Seishirou had said were the truth. Before he could say anything though, Seishirou continued.

"Do you know why I chose this spot for us to meet?"

"I've always loved cherry blossoms…" Shin looked up and then around at the beautiful scenery. "The trees…they were your trademark…"

"Do you remember what I told you about them?" Seishirou was pressing him to remember. He had an opening and he was going to push right through it and pull everything he could from inside of it, out.

Shin turned his back to Seishirou and his eyes closed as the breeze came and blew the petals from the trees once again. He tried not to remember but the memories came anyway. He could almost recite what had been said so many years before in another lifetime. He refused to say them, so Seishirou did it for him.

Seishirou walked up behind him slowly, "They say a corpse is buried beneath every cherry tree…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Shin from behind. He reached down and took Shin's bare hands in his, holding them up. "We placed a bet beneath the trees…I lied to you back then Subaru…You won the bet, but I was too stubborn to give up."

Shin opened his eyes and looked down at his hands; the red stars glowed angrily up at him. He gaped down at them, "How…how is this possible? Those marks should be gone…"

"They are…that is just the surfacing of your memories. Subaru…we can correct the mistakes of before. Just come with me," Seishirou closed his fingers, intertwining them with Shins.

Another memory suddenly sprang up in Shin's mind, causing him to pull away and immediately look up into the glasses of the man before him. "Your eyes….I have to know…"

Seishirou smiled and reached up, pulling the glasses away. His eyes were closed for a moment and then he opened them slowly. Subaru was dismayed to find that one was a milky white color, just as it had been in the previous life.

"Its still blind…I.."

"It's not your fault. You no longer can blame yourself for this." Seishirou reached out and caressed Subaru's cheek tenderly.

"Then how…?"

"I underestimated an opponent one night. They got my eye, but that was the last thing they were able to do. You can never blame yourself for this eye ever again. I was destined to lose it, it seems," Seishirou was shocked when a lone tear trickled down Subaru's cheek. The boy reached up and touched the cheek beneath the blind eye, sorrow written on his face.

"What a sad destiny…if such things repeat themselves, does it mean we are doomed to die by each others hands?" Subaru didn't want to even think about such a thing, but he couldn't help the fears that were rising in him once again.

"That's why we are going to change our destiny from here on. We will be in control…but I need you with me to do that," Seishirou replaced the glasses over his eyes.

Subaru turned around again and leaned back against Seishirou, "I don't know if I can…I'm not the man you remember."

"You are more then I remember." Seishirou wrapped his arms around the boy again, taking his hands in his own and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Seishirou…" Shin closed his eyes again and felt his body relax back against the man who held him.

"Yes Subaru?"

"I've missed you so much…"

--

Kaden was walking at a very brisk pace in the opposite direction of his car. He didn't care though since he had no intentions of leaving the park without Shin. He had decided he would give them half an hour to do whatever the hell they were planning on doing and then he was heading back and they were both going home.

"I never should have agreed to this…what was I thinking? As soon as I heard it was a guy I should have turned the car around…stupid Shin…stupid! You're too damn gullible for your own good!" Kaden kicked a rather large rock and watched as it rolled down the walkway and over the side into the water.

Kaden sighed and stopped walking. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the other people walking around. They seemed to be enjoying the day and it only served to depress him more. Kaden started to walk again, head down and eyes just following the edge of the pathway. He didn't really care to see anyone or do anything except walk until his legs fell off.

He heard that same strange clock chime in the distance and realized that he had already been gone for half an hour. He lifted his head up and was just about to turn around and run full speed back, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He took a few steps closer and then stopped, watching for a few seconds.

There should have been nothing out of the ordinary about a man tossing bird food to a few pigeons, but for some reason it just didn't seem right in Kaden's mind. There was something bothering him about the whole scene and he just couldn't place it.

A name suddenly came to him and he spoke it before even thinking whether he should or not. "Fuuma…" he said, quite clearly and loud enough for the man to hear.

The man lifted his head and immediately dropped all the birdseed he had been holding. He stood up slowly and Kaden raised an eyebrow as he watched the man's shocked expression. Kaden was still confused as to why he had even come up with such an odd name. Before he could think about it too much, the man spoke and it was very clearly aimed towards him.

"Kamui…?"

--

Seishirou had started to lead Shin away from the park and towards a black car that was parked at the curb when suddenly Shin remembered how he had gotten there in the first place. "Kaden! I have to call him and tell him where I am going!"

Seishirou stopped and turned to look at him, he was smirking, "I don't think you need to worry about that."

Shin gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"I arranged a little meeting with an old friend of his." Seishirou started towards the car again.

Shin hurried after him, "Who? How do you know Kaden?"

Seishirou stopped again and turned to face Shin. "I don't…but he does."

Shin was growing more confused by the moment, "Who?"

"Fuuma."

Shin couldn't remember the name but he shrugged and continued towards Seishirou's car. "How do you know he will find Fuuma?"

"Destiny brought us together didn't it?"

Shin had almost had enough talk of destiny and memories for one day. It was starting to make his head hurt and he wasn't sure how much more of this soul switching he could handle. He followed Seishirou to his car, casting one last look at the park behind him before climbing into the passenger seat.

--


	8. Allias and Enemies

Kaden stared at the man he had called Fuuma. He studied him, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. The man was in his early-forties and had a very tall and strong looking body. He seemed to tower over Kaden even from ten feet away. It was bothering him a lot that this man seemed so familiar even though Kaden was sure he had never seen him before.

"Kamui…" The man said again, taking a few steps forward. He started to speak in Japanese but Kaden shook his head, indicating he didn't understand. Kaden's defenses rose and he left out a little magic shock wave to warn the man.

Kaden sneered and held out his hand, forming some of his aura in his hand to keep the man at a distance. The magic glowed blue around his hand, swirling menacingly as it waited to be released. "Don't come any closer. My name isn't Kamui."

Fuuma stopped moving, knowing better then to just approach where he wasn't wanted. He looked like he was searching for the words he wanted to say. Finally after several seconds of silence, he said very hesitantly, "I'm sorry…You look a lot like someone I used to know."

Kaden continued to glare at Fuuma. For some reason he was growing increasingly angry and he didn't know why. This man was not threatening him in the least and yet he felt something changing inside of him and that was making him nervous. "Who are you?"

"My name is Fuuma Monou. And I believe Seishirou set this meeting up." Fuuma studied Kaden just as he had been studied a few moments before. The boy was a little taller then he remembered but other then that he looked just as he had twenty-five years before.

"I don't know anyone named Seishirou. I'm here because Shin needed to come here. I don't know anything about a meeting between us," Kaden kept his guard up but something about the name Seishirou was also familiar. He wondered if this had anything to do with Shin's past.

"Shin…That must be Subaru's new name." A small smile came to Fuuma's face, "So they really did get to meet again."

"So you are a part of this! Who the hell is that guy and what does he want with Shin?" Kaden's anger suddenly flared as he realized that all of this was related. He feared the worst for his friend and he was about to take it out on anyone that got in his way.

"Please Kamui, relax! Seishirou isn't going to hurt him!" Fuuma held up his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything. The power that was surging all around him was amazing and he worried about just how well Kamui was able to control the power inside of him.

"MY NAME ISN'T KAMUI!" Kaden shouted and lunged at Fuuma. For some reason he couldn't control his actions and he felt the need to take out years worth of aggressions on this man. Just as he was about to lunge his hand into Fuuma's chest, Fuuma moved out of the way. Kaden spun around and prepared to attack again.

"Please let me explain!" Fuuma looked pleadingly at the man before him. He had no idea what was setting him off, but figured it had something to do with the feelings inside of him. "I know you care for Shin so please let me tell you what he is going through! I can help!"

At the mention of Shin's name Kaden paused, but didn't lessen his defense. "You better talk fast."

Fuuma took a deep breath, "Twenty-five years ago the fate of the world was decided by you. Shin was a part of it, so was Seishiriou, so was I." Fuuma watched Kaden's face, but was met with a look of doubt. Just saying the words did seem to sound a little far-fetched. He was going to have to make him remember. "In the year 1999, you died only to be reborn again immediately after. The same happened to Seishirou and Subaru, who you know as Shin. Your memories haven't surfaced from your previous life, but their has."

Kaden was torn between believing and not believing. He had always been fascinated by the idea of reincarnation and past lives, but now that he was actually faced with it he found himself doubting it. "How do you know all this?"

"Because I was there. I survived and I remember how you looked and what happened." Fuuma reached into his pocket and removed a very worn picture. He held it out to Kaden very slowly. "This is all I have left of that time. Everything else I threw away as I tried to forget."

For the first time Kaden relaxed a little as he reached for the picture. He took it in his hand and when he looked down at it his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He was in this picture and beside him was a very young Fuuma. "Impossible…I don't remember this."

"The you of now doesn't know it, but the Kamui inside you does." Fuuma spoke softly as he walked over and sat back down on the bench he had previously occupied. Kaden continued to stare at the picture so Fuuma decided to try a different approach to making Kaden remember. "Did you feel drawn to Shin? Did you feel like you had to be around him? Like something was pulling you?"

Kaden looked up at Fuuma and just gaped at him. He had never told anyone about that, not even Shin knew about why he had approached him in the first place. When they were at school Kaden had just felt the need to be around the younger boy. It had almost driven him mad because it got so strong. He had tried to ignore it for as long as he could but finally he had just had to approach Shin.

"Your relationship with Subaru was never intimate but you had a closeness that both of you needed at that time. You were the same deep down and you knew it. You were so fond of each other in your past life that it drew you together in this one." Fuuma looked down at his hands as he thought back to a time that he would have liked to have forgotten.

"This isn't a trick? How do I know you aren't lying to me?" But Kaden already knew. Something inside of him was telling him that everything that Fuuma was saying was the truth. He felt like something was trying to break free and it hurt a little, as if his heart was struggling to burst out of a hard shell. His hand went to his chest as the pain grew and he gripped his shirt tightly as he gritted his teeth, "What the hell is happening to me?"

Fuuma stood up quickly and tried to go to Kaden side but the boy waved him away. If Fuuma was the cause of the pain, Kaden didn't want him any closer. Fuuma frowned as he watched, "It's the memories trying to come out. You haven't had the help of Seishirou so its painful for you."

"What do you mean…the help of Seishirou?" Kaden's body trembled uncontrollably. He couldn't understand what was going on at all.

"I don't really understand it myself. But Seishirou has the ability to open up the pathway to your memories. If you try to do it yourself you'll only face pain, but if he allows you to see them then they come out much easier. Your friend probably met Seishirou before and was given a card. That card was the key." Fuuma continued to keep his distance but he wanted nothing more then to reach out and comfort Kaden. "You shouldn't fight them…it will be easier for you if you just let them out."

"Don't tell me what to do! I never said I wanted this! Shin probably didn't want it either!" Kaden fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to control his shaking. "What happens if I remember?"

"Then it all begins again…"

Something about that statement frightened Kaden. "What begins?" he whispered.

Fuuma shook his head and walked over, knealing by Kaden. "The pain will go away soon."

Kaden closed his eyes and almost as soon as he did images flashed in his mind. People he had never seen before, images of scenes he never had experienced, all seemed to take shape. He saw destruction and death and finally he saw Fuuma. "Fuuma…" he whispered.

"I'm here Kamui."

"I didn't want to remember." A tear rolled down Kamui's cheek and as the pain went away he collapsed into the arms of his former friend. Fuuma wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close, rubbing his back gently as he tried to calm Kamui's tears.

"It would have been easier that way. I'm sorry." Fuuma held Kamui in his arms as the boy cried into his chest.

---

"Who is Fuuma?" Shin asked as he watched the Washington scenery go by his window. They were driving through the city and Shin was shocked by how much better Seishirou was at driving then Kaden. Shin hadn't had any panic attacks since they had started which was rare for him when in a car. There was something about Seishirou's driving that was almost soothing for him.

Seishirou turned his face a little and looked at the boy in the passenger seat. "Do you really want to know?"

Shin stayed silent for a moment as he thought this over. By asking the question he was opening himself up to the memories. He wondered just what would happen if he accepted them and allowed everything to return. Would he remain himself or would he lose sight of who he was? Shin turned away from the window and looked at Seishirou. "Yes…I really do."

A smile came to his lips and Seishirou took one hand off the wheel and reached over, touching Shin in the center of his forehead with two fingers. "He is the other Kamui…"

This was all Shin heard as the memories washed over him and he collapsed back against his seat, falling into unconsciousness.

---

"Tell me about us…about Subaru and I…about what happened after. I feel like I should know." Kaden had recovered from his breakdown and was feeling much more composed now as he stood a few feet away from Fuuma, staring out over the lake.

Fuuma looked down at his hands as he thought about. He had reassumed his position on the bench, knowing that Kaden was going to want some space. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the emotions that Subaru had always shown Fuuma whenever he had been discussing Seishirou and Kamui with him.

"After you had died, he had no one left. Throughout his life, Seishirou had always been present, watching him, following him, always there. He knew this and it kept him from becoming completely lonely. Once you were both gone …he had no one. I came to him because I was the one who needed some closure after what had happened. I needed help dealing with what I had done and with my own loneliness. Subaru seemed almost happy to be able to help, to have someone he could talk to as well. I never once saw him smile, but it was in his eyes. He needed someone around as much as I did. He understood what it was like to lose the only people you loved." Fuuma glanced up at Kaden's back, but the boy hadn't moved. He still stared into the distance. Fuuma looked back down as he continued, "We confided in each other and helped one another to keep from being alone. He always talked so fondly about you. You reminded him of how he was when he was 16, when his entire world had been turned upside down by the people closest to him. I think if his heart had been open and accepting at that time, he would have loved again…he would have loved you as he had Seishirou. I think all of those feelings carried themselves over into this life." Fuuma stopped as Kaden turned around. He looked like he was ready to cry and Fuuma wished he could comfort him in some way.

"Who was Seishirou to him?" Kaden asked, feeling his insides churn at the very idea that they might have been lovers. He knew that deep down, Seishirou was the main reason that Shin and him had been kept apart like they had. The reason that Shin had never accepted Kaden in the way that Kaden had most wanted him to.

Fuuma knew he had to be careful with what he chose to reveal. Kaden was in a fragile state and he didn't want to set the man off again. "Subaru loved him to the very core of his being. Even after what Seishirou had done to his sister, Subaru's heart was forever Seishirou's to have. Seishirou had deceived Subaru for years, killed his sister without even a second thought, but even so he was Subaru's first and only love."

Kaden turned his face away again as he felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks. He refused to let this stranger see him cry. "Were they a couple?" Even the death of Subaru's sister by Seishirou's hands didn't surprise him. He had felt something odd, almost evil about him when he had first seen him. Kaden couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he was a dangerous person.

"No. It never got that far. Just as Subaru was about to reveal his true feelings, Seishirou revealed his true face. He was the Sakurazukamori and Subaru was meant to be his prey."

The tears that Kaden cried were more for the sake of his friend then for himself now. "how awful…" Kaden clenched his fists at his sides and turned to Fuuma once more. "He put Subaru through so much pain! Why doesn't Seishirou just leave him alone? Subaru deserves better then that now! He deserves a chance to start over with someone who will take care of him!"

"Someone like you?" Fuuma looked up at the tear stained face of his former friend. He tried to ignore the fact that Kaden was no longer calling Subaru by the name that he knew him by the best. Kamui was starting to force his way through more and more.

"Yeah, someone like me. I'll take care of him. Seishirou doesn't know how to do that. He only knows how to create pain."

"Seishirou loves Subaru too."

"How can you say that!?! After all he has done! That isn't love!" Kaden approached Fuuma rapidly and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling the taller man to his feet. "You're a part of this too! You're trying to help him hurt Subaru, aren't you?"

Fuuma looked down at Kaden sadly. "He does love him and he always has, he was just too stubborn and stupid to give into those feelings. He never expected to have them and so when he did…he didn't know how to deal with them. That's why he did the things he did. Seishirou is a bastard, I'll admit that. But now so does he and he knows what he did before was wrong. That is why he is here…looking for a second chance."

Kaden released Fuuma's shirt and took a step back. His voice was soft as he spoke, "He doesn't deserve a second chance. He can't take Subaru away from me…I need someone too."

"Kamui…"

"Why don't I get a second chance too, Fuuma?"

"Because Subaru has made his decision already. You knew that before you ever came here. The minute he told you to leave him and Seishirou alone, he had made his decision even if he didn't realize it yet. He had always known who he was meant to be with."

Kamui looked up at Fuuma miserably. "Was it all a waste then? All the years we've had together…everything I did? Was it my destiny to lose him in the end? Will I always be alone?"

Fuuma stepped forward and put his hands on Kamui's shoulders. "You aren't alone. You never were."

"Why are you here? Why are you in America?"

"When Subaru died I tried to put everything about the past behind me. I left Japan in search of a new life and a new start. I've been here since then and until the day Seishirou showed up on my doorstep, I've been able to forget the past. Our destinies seem to have brought us full circle, bringing us together again. You aren't alone because I'm here now." Fuuma put his arms around Kamui and hugged him close. "I won't make the same mistakes and I won't let your fate be the same as it was."

"Fuuma…I don't want to lose anyone again," Kamui closed his eyes and said this mournfully into Fuuma's chest.

"I'll protect you this time…I swear you won't experience the same loss or pain again," Fuuma closed his eyes, holding Kamui a little tighter. He was now old enough to be this boy's father, but no matter how he looked at it, Kamui was his dearest friend and he would not lose him again. He was also given a second chance, and this time he wouldn't screw up.

---

Kaili looked out the window at the city of San Francisco below her. She loved this town but something inside her was telling her she needed to head to the east coat. All day it had been bugging her. There was a force there that was undeniably drawing her towards it. She couldn't understand it but she knew that if she just ignored it it would only get worse.

Kaili turned and walked down the spiral staircase that was inside her apartment. When she reached the first floor she walked to the door and stopped, waiting for the person who she expected to come through it at any moment. She smoothed the side of her blood red dress with her hand and then reached up to fix her equally as bright red hair. As she was looking in the mirror smoothing the last stray piece of hair, the man she had been waiting for entered the apartment. She smiled radiantly at him.

"Good evening my love," She reached out her hand and it was immediately taken by the handsome blond haired man that had just entered her front door. His white suit still looked as immaculate as it had when he had left for work that morning.

"Good evening my darling," He said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand. He then stepped forward and embraced her, kissing her tenderly on the lips for several seconds. He smiled as he released her and went into the kitchen to set down the dinner that he had brought for both of them. As he was removing the boxes of Chinese, Kaili wandered in and seated herself at the bar across from the food.

"Chinese again? How exciting," she said playfully. She reached out and snapped her fingers, allowing the little flame that burst forth to light the candle that was setting on the bar. Once it was lit she blew out the flame on her finger and went back to watching him set out the dinner.

"Kaili my dear, you love this stuff as much as I do so don't complain." Once the last item was out of the bag he set it on the floor and then sat down across from her. They each picked up some chopsticks and began to eat in silence, which was rare for them. Both had more on their minds then normal. It was the man who decided to voice what they were both thinking first. He looked up at her with a serious expression, "I think we should go to D.C."

Kaili tilted her head and looked at him, pretending that it wasn't what she had also been thinking. She was curious as to why he too suddenly wanted to go east and wanted to see if he had a better answer for it then she did. "Washington? Why? You love this city more then you love Chinese."

"I don't know...I just feel this need to go..." He stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at the city much like she had been doing moments before. He had a troubled expression on his face and looked like he had been thinking about it almost the entire day.

Kaili nodded and smiled at him, "Kin my love...I feel the same way. As if something is about to begin and we need to be there to witness it."

Kin looked over at her and nodded. His brown eyes glowed a little in the candlelight and his face had a rare look of intensity and seriousness on it. "We may finally understand everything about what has been happening."

Kaili nodded, "I've already packed my things."


	9. Welcome Home

Kaili gripped the sink of the airplane bathroom tightly. She stared down at the drain trying to catch her breath. Flying had never been her favorite way to travel but when her dreams kept being plagued by strange images it made it ten times worth. She lifted one hand to her brow and wiped the sweat from it. She had been having these dreams ever since the card had arrived in her mailbox. She held it up now, staring at the words written on the back of it: Call when you remember how you died.

Kaili closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying desperately to slow her heartbeat to a normal pace. For weeks her dreams had been filled with faces she didn't know and events that she knows she had never experienced, but each one had felt so familiar and so real that it was hard to just shrug them off as normal dreams. She looked up into the mirror and at her pale face. She had to calm herself before she went back out to Kin. Someone banged on the door and told her to hurry.

Slipping the card back in her purse she started to fix her hair a little. The dream that had sent her straight to the bathroom might have been just the one the card had asked about. She was in a battle and she felt like she had to win no matter what, but also knew that winning meant sacrificing herself to protect someone important. She felt her body start to tremble again as the scene replayed in her head. What she hated most about the dream was the fact that she hadn't been able to see the face of her enemy. She was blinding fighting with everything she had and then just as her life was ended she saw him.

"Kaili love? Are you okay?" Kin's voice came to her from the other side of the door.

She gasped and stood up straight, taking one last look in the mirror before opening the door and smiling weakly at him. "I'll be fine. Perhaps we should have taken the train?"

Kin looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry we had to fly. But it won't be much longer now."

They made their way back to their seats and Kin helped her sit down. She whispered her thanks and then looked out the window at the clouds below. She wondered just how much of that dream had actually happened. Kaili knew about past lives and reincarnation. When you lived in San Francisco there were Fortune tellers on every street corner. She had never experienced anything like these dreams before though. She turned her head to glance at Kin. He was trying to flag down the stewardess for a drink. Kaili watched him sadly, wondering if the dreams were a sign of things to come. She feared that they would once again be enemies, fighting each other in order to survive.

---

Fuuma opened the door to his apartment and let Kaden enter first. Kaden wandered in and glanced around at the hallway as he took his shoes off. There were pictures all over the place. The wall was practically covered in them. Some of the faces looked familiar but most he couldn't place. Most of the pictures involved teenagers in uniforms. Fuuma caught him looking and smiled, "My students. I'm a coach and gym teacher at a local high school. I've worked there since coming to the states."

Fuuma moved past him, heading into the living room. Kaden followed, still looking at the pictures and not paying attention to where he was going. He ran right into the back of Fuuma who had stopped in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Kaden asked grouchily as he backed up a few steps.

"What are you doing here?" Fuuma asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Some greeting! Come on now, S-man kicked me out of his place saying he had an important guest coming over so I decided to come hang with you." A voice from inside the room asked.

Kaden moved so he could look around Fuuma and into the room. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw a man about his age stretched out on the couch. He wore a hat backwards and his hair stuck out from underneath it. He was grinning but as soon as he stopped Kaden the grin faded.

"Holy crap…" The man practically jumped to his feet. "Kamui! You're alive! This is great! The gangs all reuniting and shit." The man bounced over and pushed past Fuuma, taking Kaden into a huge hug. "How you doing, man?"

Kaden sent a magical jolt through the man without even thinking about it. It was a combination of shock and anger at being touched so familiarly by a stranger. The guy jumped back.

"Whoa…okay so you still aren't the hugging type." The guy shook himself, his body tingling from the shock that might have killed any normal person.

"Sora, I think you should leave." Fuuma did not look pleased to have a visitor.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Now is a good time to get reacquainted don't you think?"

"Sora…" Kaden said the name and stared at the man. The name just didn't seem to fit. "Sora…Sora…" He repeated it over and over to himself. It was bugging him because the guy had started to look familiar. Fuuma looked over his shoulder at Kaden, watching him carefully to see if it would somehow break through.

"Heh, yeah that's the name. Not sure for how much longer though." Sora looked pleased at the thought he was going to be changing names. "I guess he hasn't fully awakened yet either. I don't feel so bad about being slow now."

Fuuma continued to watch Kaden but he addressed Sora, "Today was the awakening of his first memories. Seishirou must not have had any plans for him to remember. Have you remember more yet?"

Sora nodded, "Bits and pieces. I remember the hottie from Japan now. Arashi was her name. Wish I had remembered her when I was there though. We had a little bit of a history."

"Sora…ta." Kaden's eyes went wide and almost as soon as the name had escaped his lips he grit his teeth and bent over, holding his head as the memories flooded over him. Fuuma rushed to his side as Kaden started to tremble. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to keep from crying out from the pain.

Sora watched, gaping in the surprise. "What the hell is happening to him? All he did was say my name."

Fuuma frowned as he hugged Kaden's body close to his own, waiting for the pain to stop. "I told you…Seishirou hasn't helped him. He's remembering on his own."

"Glad Seishirou helped me…" Sora was horrified that remembering such a simple thing would have such an affect on Kamui.

Slowly the trembling stopped and Kaden opened his eyes slowly. There was still pain evident in them but he didn't look like he was ready to scream. Fuuma slowly started to let him go. Kaden offered him a weak smile before he started to stand up. Fuuma assisted him, keeping a watchful eye on him.

Kaden looked up at Sora and a much stronger and a very sincere smile slowly appeared on his face. "Sorata…it's good to see you again."

Sorata grinned wide, "Its good to be seen. This reincarnation stuff ain't so bad. How are you feeling Kamui?"

"Like I just got punched in the head. But I'll survive."

"I know you will. After all, we've been through worse haven't we?"

"Yeah, I just wish remembering it wasn't as painful as actually experiencing it."

"It will get better eventually." Fuuma guided Kamui into the living room and sat him down on the couch while Sorata went and plopped down in a chair across from them.

"So what do you remember Kamui?" Sorata pried as he stuck his feet on top of the coffee table in front of him. Fuuma glared at him but Sorata just ignored it. Fuuma had never scared him when he was the other Kamui, and tamer caring Fuuma certainly wasn't going to scare him into taking his feet off of the table.

"Pieces of things. I remember the memories that involve you or Fuuma…but beyond that they are confusing bits of things. I can't even recall the faces of the other people in the memories." Kamui sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure I even want to be remembering all this."

Sorata shrugged, "I wasn't sure of it myself, but remembering isn't so bad. I mean…it gives us a chance to do things we wanted to but couldn't back then. Like Seishirou…he's getting the chance to love Subaru like he always wanted to. Its kind of nice for them isn't it?"

Fuuma threw Sorata a look of horror who only stared at him with a raised eye brow. Fuuma looked down at Kamui, who looked like he was about to tear someone's eyes out. He was sneering and glaring down at the table.

Sorata blinked a few times, "Did I say something wrong?"

Fuuma simply nodded but Kamui managed to fill in the confused Sorata. "Yeah…but with Seishirou getting what he wants, I am denied the one thing I wanted. I should be the one that Subaru loves, not that bastard."

Sorata flinched as he realized his mistake. "Hey, sorry man. I didn't know. Maybe things will work out for you in other ways. Maybe you are meant for someone else. Destiny is a strange thing you know?" Sorata cast a glance at Fuuma. Fuuma looked slightly less horrified but was blushing slightly. This amused Sorata.

Kamui stood up and walked over to the window. "Yeah maybe. Our destiny seems to always end up in a depressing way though."

Sorata sighed and threw his hands in the air, giving up. Fuuma stood up and walked over, placing his hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Follow me and I'll show you were you can sleep tonight."

Kamui nodded and they both started to leave the room. Sorata called after them, "I'm staying the night too! I don't feel like driving all the way home at night and I don't want to walk in on Seishirou and Subaru. Who knows what they will be doing tonight and I sure as hell don't want to see or hear that kind of stuff…." Sorata stopped, thought about what he had just said and cursed silently to himself. "whoops…"

Kamui had stopped upon mention of Subaru's name and his hands were clenched tightly in fists. He took several deep breaths before continuing down the hallway with his head held high and a look of anger but determination in his eyes. Fuuma gave Sorata an exasperated look before taking the lead once again and disappearing down the hall.

"I'm such an idiot…" Sorata said to himself as he pulled his hat down over his head.

---

Shin opened his eyes slowly as the sun from the nearby window streamed into the room he was in. He groaned a little and rolled over, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. He stayed that way for several seconds before he realized he was in a bed. He bolted upright and looked around, giving his eyes only a second to adjust to the fact that they were now open. The room was unfamiliar and he had no memories of ever walking into it. He glanced down at the bed and saw unfamiliar black silk sheets and huge black pillows. The bed itself was big enough for three people and Shin felt very small as he sat in the very center of it. He then looked down at himself and yelped in surprise. He was shirtless and he feared the worst as he picked up the blanket and looked down at his lower body. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was wearing pants but frowned as he realized that they weren't his own.

Shin crawled out of the bed as fast as he could and ran to the window. He looked out it and saw an unfamiliar city below him. The view was incredible though as he looked off into the distance and saw some of the capitol's monuments. He took a few steps back and tried to remember what had happened the day before. The last memory he had was of riding in Seishirou's car.

"Seishirou…" Shin ran to the door and flung it open, looking for any sign of the man. As he started to wander down the hallway, Shin marveled at how big the apartment was. He saw at least one more bedroom and two bathrooms and he hadn't even gotten to the main part of it yet. Shin kept one hand on the waistband of the grey sweatpants he wore since they were way too big and were threatening to fall off. He pulled the drawstring but that only served to keep them on partway. They hung embarrassingly low on his hips. He gave them one final tug before he entered the living area. There was still no sign of the man he was searching for.

Hearing some activity in the kitchen a few feet away, Shin headed in that direction. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the back of the man he had been hunting. He held his breath as he studied the bare back of Seishirou. It was broad and strong and Shin gulped as he realized just how many feelings and sensations were cursing through his body at that moment. Seishirou's hair was damp looking, indicating that he had just taken a shower and he was wearing similar grey pants, only his stayed on.

When Seishirou turned to face Shin, he smiled brightly. "Good morning Subaru."

Shin blushed brightly and gave another tug at his pants, "Shin…"

Seishirou walked over and reached up, running his hand along Shin's cheek and lifting his face up. "Forgive me…good morning…Shin." Seishirou smiled and leaned forward. Shin moved his face away and Seishirou kissed the side of his neck, running small kisses all the way to Shin's cheekbone. When he lifted his face away, he was smirking slightly. Shin was almost sad when Seishirou moved away to go back to the stove where breakfast was being prepared. "Have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Shin hurried over to the table, sitting down with his back to Seishirou, unable to look at him. The man was beyond Shin's idea of sexy and it was driving his body up the wall to be so close to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Seishirou asked, not looking at Shin but instead keeping his focus on the food in front of him.

Shin nodded, but then realizing Seishirou couldn't see it he tried his voice, "Yes..fine thank you."

"Did you remember what you wanted?"

Shin thought about this question and what he had asked Seishirou in the car came back to him. It was then that he remembered the dreams that he had been having the night before. They were all memories that involved Fuuma. "Yes. I believe I did."

"Good." Seishirou started to bring over the food. He set plates full of different types of eggs, bacon, toast and fruit in front of Shin. Shin just stared down at it in shock. He hadn't seen a breakfast this big since he was a child.

When all the food and plates and things were set, Seishirou seated himself next to Shin. He smiled over at him, "Eat as much as you want. You need a little weight put on those bones. Really Subaru, you look even skinnier then you did back then."

"Shin…" He whispered, knowing that Seishirou wouldn't care. He decided to ask the question that was really bugging him as he watched Seishirou put food on his plate. "Seishirou…what happened last night? Why am I…" He blushed and ducked his head a little so that he couldn't see Seishirou.

Seishirou smirked and set his fork down. He turned towards Shin and reached over, trailing a finger up Shin's side, "Why are you wearing nothing but my pants?"

Shin trembled beneath his touch but he nodded quickly, refusing to make eye contact.

Seishirou leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Because…sleeping in jeans is not comfortable." His smile was playful as he leaned back and went back to his food.

Shin lifted his head up and blinked a few times. He stared at his plate and then turned to looked at Seishirou. "What?"

"I knew you would sleep for awhile from what I did, so I carried you in and put you into something more comfortable. I wanted you to sleep peacefully." Seishirou put some eggs into his mouth and started to eat.

Shin was still confused. "So nothing happened? You just wanted me to be comfortable?"

"Of course."

"And that required stripping me?!" Shin was horrified by this.

Seishirou smirked, "Well I also wanted to make sure your body was in good condition. In your line of work you have to be careful to stay in top physical shape."

"My ENTIRE body??" Shin looked down at the pants for a second then immediately back up.

"Well, there were a few things I wanted to check for myself," Seishirou continued to smirk as he ate.

Shin's entire body turned red. "That's…invasion of privacy."

"Are you saying I wouldn't have seen it anyway had you been awake when we got here?" Seishirou looked at him, curious as to how Shin would answer.

Shin's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to flee from the scene. However, he couldn't deny the fact that he might have ended up sleeping with Seishirou had he been conscious. "Well…I…that's not the point!"

Seishirou looked amused and very pleased with the response and went back to his food. Shin sat there in silence, positive that he was going to stay in a permanent state of blush after this conversation.

"Eat up Subaru, before it gets cold."

Shin gulped and picked up his fork. He wasn't hungry in the least but figured if he was eating then maybe all embarrassing conversation would end.

Just as he put the first bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth the doorbell rang. Seishirou sighed and set his fork down, standing up. "Don't run away." He said placing his hand on Shin's head as he went by. Shin watched him leave then looked down at the food. He realized just how hungry he was and although he knew he should wait for Seishirou to return, he decided to just go ahead and eat. If he finished the meal he might be able to leave sooner. Shin picked up a piece of bacon and started eating again.

Seishirou was not pleased to be disturbed at that hour of day and when he looked through the peephole his mood grew even more upset. He opened the door slowly and glared at Sora. "What are you doing here?"

Sora grinned, "Sorry man, they made me do it." Sora walked past Seishirou making room for the next two to enter. Seishirou almost growled when he saw who it was.

"Sorry Seishirou. He's been complaining all morning." Fuuma looked completely exhausted as he stepped aside to let Kaden in as well.

Kaden took one look at the shirtless man in front of him and his anger grew. "What the hell have you done to Shin?? Give him back or I'll kick your ass from here to New York!"

Shin stopped in mid-chew when he heard the familiar voice yelling from the entry way. He set down his fork and stood up, rushing out of the kitchen towards the raised voices. He only made it about halfway across the living room when Kaden came barging into it, with Seishirou trailing him.

"Having manners means you wait until you are asked before entering a man's home," Seishirou growled as he followed Kaden.

Kaden stopped as soon as he stopped Shin, "Shin! Thank god…come on let's…" he stopped as he noticed what Shin was wearing. His eyes narrowed and his face grew dark as he sneered, "Or maybe you'd rather stay."

Shin stared at him in utter confusion and then he looked down at himself. The sweatpants were hanging low on his hips again and Shin knew that he had the appearance of someone who had just gotten out of bed. He held up his hands, "Please Kaden, it isn't how it looks…"

"Oh really? So you aren't half naked in this man's apartment? Wow, I really need to get glasses then." Kaden looked like he was ready to explode.

Seishirou walked over and behind Shin, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close with a smirk. He glared at Kaden, "Let him believe what he wants."

Shin blushed from the contact and resisted the urge to just melt into Seishirou's arms. Unfortunately, Kaden noticed this look and it was enough to set him off. "Fine! Stay here! Be his little pawn. See if I give a damn!" Kaden turned on his heel and stormed back to the door.

"Kamui…" Fuuma said helplessly as he tried to stop the storming man. "Please just relax."

"Come on Fuuma, lets go home! This was a mistake." Kaden grabbed Fuuma by the arm and pulled him towards the door. Fuuma gave Seishirou a helpless look but allowed Kaden to pull him.

Sora waved to them as they left, "I'll just head home from here." He turned back to give Seishirou and Shin an amused look. "That was kind of cruel man."

Seishirou shrugged and released the bright red Shin, "I would like it if you left as well. We were busy."

Sora grinned, "I'm sure you were. Glad I didn't come back here last night."

"Good bye Sora." Seishirou turned and headed into the kitchen.

"Sora…" Shin said slowly, letting the name process a little as he stared at the man in front of him.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh boy. Here we go again. Add a couple more letters. You remember me as Sorata. There, saved you some time." He held up his hand and waved as he headed to the door. "Have fun Subaru. Sorry I had to ruin your morning."

Subaru's eyes widened as the memories came to him, "Sorata!" He hurried after him, "You came to get me when it all started…back then I mean."

Sorata shrugged and opened the door, "Yeah. And we lived together for awhile. You saved Kamui after the...incident." He looked over his shoulder with a grin, "Fun times right?"

Subaru nodded slightly as he held the door for him, "Why is all this happening?"

Sorata shrugged and walked into the hallway, "Ask your lover boy. He's the one with all the answers. See ya Sube!"

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "Sube?" He watched Sorata walk away, "Goodbye Sorata…" Subaru closed the door slowly and walked back towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked over at Seishirou. "Kaden is Kamui…I can't believe it."

Seishirou sat back in his chair a little, "There is a reason for all of this, for everything that has happened so far, for all of us meeting again."

"What is it? Why must we remember all the hard times we've had?"

"You will know in time." Seishirou went back to his food.

"I've made Kamui hate me…I deserve to know why destiny wants that to be." Subaru said this mournfully as he walked over and sat back down in his chair.

"It is not yet time for you to know." Seishirou reached over and caressed Subaru's cheek. "And he could never hate you."

"I deserve to be hated. I've led him along for years. I could never give him my heart like he wanted," Subaru stared miserably at his food.

"You don't deserve that. You're too kind for anyone to hate. Why have you denied him your heart?"

Subaru reached up and put his hand on top of Seishirou's as he looked over at him, "Because it has always been yours and always will be. I'm incapable of loving anyone but you Seishirou. You are the only one I want."

Seishirou smiled and leaned over. He kissed Subaru tenderly on the lips. This was the first time he had ever kissed the boy, in either life and he realized for the first time just how much he had longed to. Subaru was more then happy to receive the kiss and leaned forward, relishing in the feeling of it. Seishirou wrapped his arms around the small frame of Subaru and pulled him closer.

When they parted Seishirou smiled down at Subaru and wiped the tear from the boy's cheek. "Why do you cry?"

"Because…I've wanted that for so long." Subaru and laid his head against Seishirou'chest and wrapped his arms around him.

Seishirou pulled Subaru into his lap and held him close, "I love you so much Subaru."

Subaru hesitated for only a second, "I love you too Seishirou."


	10. Remember your Death

Aoki leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. When he stood up he smiled down at her reassuringly. They said their goodbyes as he headed towards the terminal where his plane was waiting. He heard the first call for passengers and he hurried his pace until he was in line. He cast one final glance back down in the direction of where his wife was probably still standing; despite the fact he could no longer see her. He had told her that his trip to America was for business, and the lie made him feel very guilty inside. Once he was safely there and assured that the feelings that had started to stir inside of him where unfounded, he would call and explain the real reason for the sudden trip.

Aoki climbed on board and found his seat, placing his suitcase in the compartment above before settling in for the twelve hour flight. He had never been a huge fan of flying and the thought of being in the air for that long almost made his stomach turn. It wasn't his first time making the flight, in fact he had been to America several times, but this time the feeling inside of him was different. He had the fear that he may never return home to his wife again.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out the small business card that had arrived in the mail the week before. It had been signed by Seishirou, which Aoki knew was impossible since that man had died over twenty years ago. This alone should have kept him away, but he couldn't ignore the writing that had been on the other side.

_The end of the world is near. The dragons are gathering at the capitol of the world's power. If you wish to save your family then a reunion is in order._

The card was well worn from the amount of times Aoki had pulled it out and just stared at those words. It made his hand tremble even now at the thought that his family's life might once again be in danger.

Aoki sighed and put the card back once again. A meeting place and time had been written on the back beneath Seishirou's name. It was only a few days away. Aoki looked out the window and rested his forehead against it. He was nearly sixty years old now and was sure that he was too old to actually save the world, but he wouldn't back down if it meant protecting his family.

Needing to look at something more positive then the card, Aoki pulled out a picture of his family. His wife smiled at him from where she was seated on the couch, holding their new grandson. The rest of the family was standing behind the couch, smiling proudly at the camera that Aoki had held. The picture brought a smile to his face as he stared down at it.

The stewardess started to give the safety instructions and Aoki put the picture away. He put on his safety belt and gave the woman his full attention. He practically knew the instructions by heart, but it would have been rude to just ignore her. When she was done, Aoki looked out the window again at the moving scenery. When the plane started to take off that feeling of fear washed over him again. He reached up and touched his chest with a couple of his fingers. Beneath his white business shirt he felt the cross that he had worn ever since Karen's death. It gave him comfort whenever he needed it, knowing that she was finally at peace. When the plane evened out he dropped his hand back into his lap. He heard the people around him settling into their seats for the long flight. Some pulled out books, others put their headphones on, and even more relaxed in their seats and closed their eyes to sleep through the many hours they would be in the air. Aoki just continued to look out the window. Something inside him told him it might be the last time he ever saw the earth in this way.

--

Kira and Yuki walked hand in hand down the hallway of their high school, dodging the other students as they headed towards the exit. School had just ended for the day and they had a full evening planned for themselves. Once they were done with their homework they were going out to see a movie.

"Come on Kira!! The sooner we get our homework done, the sooner we can go to town! I wanna see the monuments all lit up against the setting sun. It's always so pretty." Yuki tugged on Kira's hand, hoping it would be enough to get him moving out of the slow and easy pace that he always took no matter where he was going.

Kira smiled at his girlfriend with a fondness in his eyes that showed there was no one else in the world he cared for as much as he did her. "You've seen them a hundred times and yet you still get excited about them."

"It's not just me! Inuki likes them too! So come on, come on!" Yuki turned around and used both hands to pull as she walked backwards down the sidewalk. She was grinning as big as she could and in Kira's eyes she looked absolutely adorable.

"Inuki just likes the fact that you take him out for walks every time you go, isn't that right Inuki?" Kira looked down at the dog that had been with them the entire time. He gave a bark of agreement and took off running down the sidewalk.

"Ack! Inuki!" Yuki let go of Kira's hand and turned around, chasing after the dog. Kira just shook his head as he continued at his normal pace. He didn't know why she chased after a dog that no one else could see except for them. When he finally caught up to them, Yuki was kneeling on the ground holding Inuki's neck tightly. "Bad dog, you could get hurt!"

Kira cleared his throat as he noticed some people giving them odd looks. "Yuki…you know that's not exactly possible." He waved at a few people he knew but they just shook their heads and continued on, muttering to themselves about 'Crazy Yuki' and how she was talking to her imaginary dog again.

"You don't know that for sure! He might get hurt if he gets hit by a car too. I just don't want to take that chance." Yuki let go of the dog and smiled at Kira, "Lets hurry now okay?"

Kira nodded and took her hand, starting to walk down the street again. He reached down and ruffled Inuki's fur a little as he passed by and the dog wagged his tail happily. Part of the reason Kira and Yuki had gotten together was because of the fact that they were the only ones who could see the spirit dog.

Kira thought back seven years to the time he had found Yuki crying in the corner of the playground. She had hidden herself behind a tree and had her face buried in Inuki's back fur. He had been little more then a puppy at that time and she held him in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Kira had asked innocently as he kneeled down by the eight year old girl. They were in different classes and so Kira had never met her before.

Yuki had sniffled and looked up at him, "No one but me can see Inuki so they all call me a liar."

"Inuki? Is that his name? He's cute." Kira had reached out and scratched the top of the puppy's head with a smile.

Yuki blinked several times and her jaw dropped. "You can see him?"

Kira raised an eyebrow and nodded, "of course."

This had brought a huge smile to Yuki's face and since then they had been the best of friends. For the last three years they had been dating and they couldn't even imagine themselves being with anyone else. As far as Kira was concerned, Yuki was the only one he wanted and no one else even came close to comparing to her. He merely ignored the remarks of 'Crazy Yuki' and the things other people said. He had even broken off friendships because of what they would say about her. He didn't really understand why he was the only other person that could see the dog. He knew there were others in school that had powers as well, but he figured it was just another reason why him and Yuki were made for each other.

Kira snapped out of his daydream as they reached Yuki's house. She let go of his hand and bounced up the stairs in order to unlock the door. When she reached it she stopped and pulled two small cards off of the door. "Kira…"

The tone of her voice made Kira's heart leap to his throat and he took the stairs two at a time until he was at her side. He reached out to her and realized that her entire body was trembling and her eyes were as wide as they could go. "What's wrong Yuki?" Kira looked down at the cards in her hands. On one card was his name and on the other were the words:

_How did you die?_

And then a phone number was printed below it. Kira's heart was beating rapidly as he reached out and took the car with his name on it. He flipped it over and read what was printed on it. The same four words appeared as well as the phone number. Suddenly he was hit with a magical force that froze his feet to the ground. Images flashed through his head like a movie playing in fast forward. He saw Yuki as well as many others and then he saw an older man that deep down he knew was himself. All of the images slowed until it became just a view of himself and Yuki in a car, driving down the interstate. He watched what happened next with horror as the crash replayed itself before his eyes. It felt so real that he almost tasted the blood in his mouth and felt the impact of the other car.

Suddenly the images ended and he was able to move again. He turned his head slowly to look at Yuki, who had tears streaming down her face.

Kira reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She had stopped trembling but she looked like she was in shock. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Slowly she turned her head to face him. "We died…" Her voice cracked and she looked like she was ready to lose control at any moment.

"We are alive. I'm right here next to you. Everything will be okay." Kira put both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, looking into her eyes to try and get her to understand him.

Yuki shook her head slowly, "We died…Kusanagi…we died."

--

Kaili gripped the sink of the airplane bathroom tightly. She stared down at the drain trying to catch her breath. Flying had never been her favorite way to travel but when her dreams kept being plagued by strange images it made it ten times worth. She lifted one hand to her brow and wiped the sweat from it. She had been having these dreams ever since the card had arrived in her mailbox. She held it up now, staring at the words written on the back of it:

_Call when you remember how you died._

Kaili closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying desperately to slow her heartbeat to a normal pace. For weeks her dreams had been filled with faces she didn't know and events that she knows she had never experienced, but each one had felt so familiar and so real that it was hard to just shrug them off as normal dreams. She looked up into the mirror and at her pale face. She had to calm herself before she went back out to Kin. Someone banged on the door and told her to hurry.

Slipping the card back in her purse she started to fix her hair a little. The dream that had sent her straight to the bathroom might have been just the one the card had asked about. She was in a battle and she felt like she had to win no matter what, but also knew that winning meant sacrificing herself to protect someone important. She felt her body start to tremble again as the scene replayed in her head. What she hated most about the dream was the fact that she hadn't been able to see the face of her enemy. She was blindly fighting with everything she had and then just as her life was ended she saw him.

"Kaili love? Are you okay?" Kin's voice came to her from the other side of the door.

She gasped and stood up straight, taking one last look in the mirror before opening the door and smiling weakly at him. "I'll be fine. Perhaps we should have taken the train?"

Kin looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry we had to fly. But it won't be much longer now."

They made their way back to their seats and Kin helped her sit down. She whispered her thanks and then looked out the window at the clouds below. She wondered just how much of that dream had actually happened. Kaili knew about past lives and reincarnation. When you lived in San Francisco there were Fortune tellers on every street corner. She had never experienced anything like these dreams before though. She turned her head to glance at Kin. He was trying to flag down the stewardess for a drink. Kaili watched him sadly, wondering if the dreams were a sign of things to come. She feared that they would once again be enemies, fighting each other in order to survive or let a loved one survive in their place.

--


End file.
